Through the Phoenix Door
by elf-meat
Summary: after comming home from a time with the wilderness with the rangers Aragorn goes on a hunting trip with Legolas and the twins when he is thrown into a differnt world and the twins and legolas follow.harry potter lord of the rings crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we don't own any of this. Places, characters, the whole kit bang kaboodle. If we did, we would be fabulously rich, living in a mansion in California with a legion of servants and a couple of planes. Maybe four or five planes. And a roller coaster. And a pool. So, you can pretty much take it from us that we do not own any of the things contained in this story.

Note: These events take place when Aragorn was around twenty years old, and/or in the Trios sixth year.

Aragorn gazed out over Rivendell. The valley was cloaked in blue-grey twilight, and high above the stars burned like flecks of crystal. It was good to be back there again. After three months with the rangers, sleeping on cold ground and eating sparsely, the luxury of his home was more inviting than ever before. It would be especially good to learn that Legolas Greenleaf was staying in the house of Elrond, as it had been years since Aragorn had seen his good friend.

"The valley is especially beautiful tonight, ion nin, is it not"

Aragorn jumped at the sound of Elrond's voice. He had not seen his foster father approach and stand by his side.

"I am especially glad," the elf continued, "That you have returned from your stay with the Dunadain uninjured. For once."

"It was not for lack of trying, Ada."

Elrond laughed, "come us go in. The night's meal has been prepared."

"Has the Mirkwood King and his son arrived?" I heard that they were coming.

"Yes, yes. They arrived a day early, in fact."

The two of them, man and elf, turned and walked inside. "Are my brothers here?" Aragorn asked.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than two tall, brown-haired forms appeared through the door to the dining hall and swept Aragorn up into a crushing hug. "We missed you, Estel!" exclaimed Elrohir.

"It's been much too silent without you," added Elladan.

Elrond placed a firm hand on his elder sons shoulder. "I would not call any house with you two in it, silent, Elladan."

As Aragorn burst into laughter he noticed a blond figure appearing in the doorway to the dining hall. "If this reunion is quite over," Legolas Greenleaf said, "my father and I are growing hungry, and wish to eat.

Aragorn smiled at his friend. " Nice to see you to Legolas," he said.

Legolas smiled at his friend and said "yes it is nice to see you Dunadain but my father and I are hungry."

Aragorn, Elrond, and the twins made their way into the dinning hall for what was sure to be a pleasant dinner

tbc?

Sorry it is so short. I had help writing this first chapter by Neverend


	2. Home at Last and Plans

The next day when Aragorn awoke, it took him several minutes to remember where he was. Just as he realized the reason he was in a bed instead of the hard ground was because he was no longer in the wild, there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' he wondered while hoping the person would go away if he just pretended to be asleep.

But the person who was knocking wouldn't stop. Instead of going away, they said, "Come on little Estel! It's time to get up." Aragorn rolled his eyes and yelled, "I'm not little Elladan." Aragorn rolled off his bed and went over to the basin to wash his face and get ready for the eventful day that the twins had surely planned.

As he walked down to breakfast, he couldn't help but think that Rivendell no longer seemed like home to him. Three months ago, before he left for his first trip with the rangers, Elrond had pulled him aside and told him that his true name was Aragorn and all about his heritage. He no longer knew how to act around the people he once knew as his family. Last night's dinner had been good, but, still, he felt a little out of place.

Elrond noticed that his youngest was acting a little distant towards the twins and himself. He could understand why. His son had just learned his true identity only three months ago. During those three months Elrond had been thinking of a way to reassure his son that he was just that. And Elrond had the perfect idea. He smiled at his youngest as he entered to the dinning hall to have breakfast. It was a pleasant meal, but his son had said little to nothing, so Elrond asked if Aragorn would come and see him later that day

When there was a knock at the door Elrond looked up from the paper work he had just been writing on. His son walked in.

"You wanted to see me, ada?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, Estel, I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you why you were being so distant."

"What do you mean?" asked the young human.

"You haven't been yourself lately," replied the elf lord.

"I don't know what you mean, ada."

"Yes you do, ion nin. So tell me why."

"I don't know. Everything just doesn't feel the same. I guess I no longer know where I am supposed to be. I don't know where I belong anymore." He said all of this wondering why he had just blurted it all out. Usually he was much more difficult.

Elrond smiled and said, "I figured as much." He chuckled softly at the confused look he received from his son. "Which is why," the elf lord continued, "I made you this." Elrond held out a small box for his son to take.

Aragorn took the box from his foster father, wondering what the elf lord had gotten him. He carefully opened the box and gasped. There in the box was the most beautiful dagger he had ever seen. He looked up at Elrond with the question, "Why?"

Elrond smiled at his son. "Read it."

Aragorn complied and smiled when he did read it, for on this dagger it said 'Estel Elrondion'.

Elrond smiled as Estel looked up with more questions in his eyes, but before the young man could ask any of them Elrond said, "One day you are meant to take the crown of Gondor and lead the people of Middle Earth. But until you are ready for such a task--which I can see you are not--you shall stay here just as you always have, my son. This is your home until you are much older. But no matter if you are just a child or the king of men, you will always be my son Estel."

Estel looked up at his father. All he could say was, "Thank you ada."

Elrond smiled. "Go my son. I think your brothers and friend are anxious to see you and to see what you have learned."

Aragorn took his gift, said bye to his father and went to his room. As he opened the door to his room he couldn't help but scream as a bucket of ice-cold water spilled over his head, and slipped onto the floor. Laughter filled the room and he looked up to see three elves laughing at his misfortune. His friend moved to help him up.

"I'm sorry mellon nin, but it was just too tempting," said Legolas as he helped the human to his feet.

"Yeah. Besides, tithen pen, you haven't had a prank played on you for over three months now," said Elrohir.

"Did you think we would let you get off that easily?" said Elladan finishing his twin's thought.

"Well, in the time that I was gone I see that you both have failed to get your own brain and to stop sharing one. Now get out so I can change."

Before the twins could retaliate for what there little brother had just said, Legolas interrupted, saying, "We came to let you know that while you were gone, your brothers and I have been begging our fathers to let us go on a little hunting trip. And he said yes. We leave in three days. We thought that you would like to know."

"Yes, little one, and when we are in the woods with no witnesses we shall make you pay for the comment you just made." Said Elladan.

"Yeah, whatever, just get out so I can change," said Estel

"Fine then. We'll leave, but we're not telling you where we are going so you have to spend the whole day by yourself."

"Whatever you say, Elrohir." Estel couldn't help but roll his eyes as he said that.

As the twins and Legolas were leaving, Legolas turned around and said, "See you at the practice field when you are changed and dry."

"Alright mellon nin, see you then." Estel closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror and then to the box that contained the present he had just received. 'It feels like home at last' he chuckled. 'Too bad I will be leaving in three days,' he thought as he threw on a new tunic and went outside to catch up with his brothers and friend.


	3. The Gate

Chapter 3: The unknown Gate 

Three days ago going on a hunting trip with his brothers and best friend had seemed fun and an interesting idea. Now he was thinking to himself 'why oh why did I have to come. I should have stayed home with ada and let the twins and Legolas had their fun. In fact I think I could turn around now and they wouldn't even notice I was gone until they got home.'

No such luck though. For the past five hours the three elves that Aragorn was with were arguing about anything and everything. Just as Aragorn was going to turn around and go home the twins and Legolas all turned to him and demanded to know what he thought.

'What I think? I don't even know what they are talking about. I lost interest hours ago. Oh well.' He really had no idea what they were arguing about know so he simply said, "I agree with Legolas." Knowing that if he took his friends side his friend would help fend off the twins.

"Ha I told you both I was right," said Legolas with a grin of triumph on his face.

"Estel do you even know what we are talking about?" asked Elladan.

"No not really I lost interest a long time ago and was about to turn around and go home." Said the human.

"So you agreed with Legolas even though you have no clue what's going on?" asked Elrohir.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I did." Said Aragorn.

" You do realize that he could have said you look better in a dress than in a tunic and if he did you would have agreed with him?" asked Elladan.

Aragorn just shrugged his shoulders and said "oh well." He didn't care anymore about what they were arguing about it was just getting old.

That was the beginning of it. The twins started arguing why he had chose Legolas' side instead of theirs, then making fun of the other two in there group and their little brothers lack of attentiveness. Finally Aragorn couldn't take it anymore. He would rather listen to the annoying birds than this idiotic blabber any day.

And that is what he told the others as he started to go in the opposite way. "This is supposed to be a hunting trip and you are going to scare away anything that we might shoot with those loud mouths of yours, so I am going to go and hunt while you all finish. I'll meet you back at the camp at sundown."

'Finally peace and quiet.' He knew that he didn't have much time before the sun would go down so he was going to make the most of the sunlight he had left.

A few hours later he couldn't believe himself. He had gotten lost in the woods right outside of Rivendell. The sun was going down and he knew that if the others had even noticed him leaving that they would all start to worry as soon as the sun had set and run off to go tell Elrond that something horrible had befallen him.

Just then he noticed that it was quiet. Not just the absence of his elven friend and brothers voices, but no sound whatsoever. Not even the crickets chirping could be heard. Then he heard a harsh voice coming not to far from where he stood. It sounded like an…. No that couldn't be right. There were no orcs around Rivendell. Or were there? Did his father know about this? Probably not.

As he was thinking it didn't occur to him that the orcs were headed to where he was stupidly standing. When the orcs arrived they couldn't believe their luck. The human they were sent to get was just standing there. Or at least they thought he was the human they were supposed to get. Their orders were to bring the human that lived with the elves to their master. They didn't know if it was the right human but they attacked just to be sure and not to overly disappoint their master.

Aragorn didn't even have the time to scream before the orcs were on him. It was a valiant fight. There were over thirty orcs and they all fell by the hand of Aragorn. But the victory was not without its price. He had sustained heavy injuries and was now bleeding heavily from a wound in his abdomen.

As he was lying there he couldn't help but think 'is this really my end. Am I meant to die alone in the woods with no one but the foul orcs?' Consciousness slowly began to slip in the darkness. And just as he was about to give in to the darkness he heard one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard before. It sounded like a song. One that he had never heard before. Then he felt something warm go into his wound. Suddenly the pain that he was filling became less and he began to pull out of the darkness.

'Odd' he thought 'If this is dying its a lot easier and less painful than I thought it would be. Wait everything is getting clearer. The song it is beautiful I wonder who is singing it. Duh, I'm not dead yet I guess I can see who it is for myself.'

When he looked up what he saw was not at all what he expected. There was an odd looking bird right where his wound was…. or used to be. This is weird he thought. I thought I was dying and I'm not even injured. I could have sworn I was bleeding to death a few seconds ago. Oh well I guess I shouldn't complain.'

Just then he heard the voices of his brothers calling for him. "I'm over here." he yelled. He was about to get up but he noticed that the bird was sitting on his legs looking at him as if to say "follow me." Aragorn just cocked his head. He could have sworn he had just heard a voice that he had never heard before say 'follow me'. He looked at the bird and shook himself. 'Birds can't talk you idiot' he told himself but he could shake the feeling that the bird wanted him to follow it. He looked at the bird and said "ok I will follow you."

"Wait."

There was that voice again. He was about to ask the bird something else when Elladan was suddenly there and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Little brother you said you would be at camp at sundown it is way passed that." Just then he noticed the orc bodies that littered the ground next to his baby brother his protective instincts kicked in. "What happened? Why are all these orcs here? Estel are you ok? What happened?"

Aragorn blushed and said, "Well, you see I sorta got lost a while ago. Then the orcs just attacked me. As for the question as if I'm ok, I really don't know." Elladan gave him a look that said 'how could you not know?' So Aragorn said, "I could have sworn that just two minutes ago I was bleeding to death right on this spot then I heard this song and I was, I don't know. I guess I was healed." Elladan raised two eyebrows at that. It wasn't like his brother to be so blunt and easy to get information out of. Knowing that his brother would want to check and see if he was ok Aragorn continued. "When I opened my eyes to see who was making the song all I saw was this bird." He couldn't understand why he had just told his over protective brother what had happened.

Elladan jumped for he had not seen the bird before. He took a fast step towards the bird to scare it off, but it just sat there staring at Estel, and Estel right back at it. Elladan had a fear that he didn't understand seize him. He didn't like the look of the bird. He immediately went over to his brother picked him off the ground and started to drag him back to camp where he could make sure that his brother was really ok.

Aragorn struggled for a minute he had a fascination with the bird. But ended up letting his brother drag him along, the bird following right behind them. Then he realized he had left the dagger Elrond had given him next to where he was just lying. Then a shadow passed overhead and the dagger dropped on the grass right in front of him.

When he bent down to pick up the dagger Elrohir and Legolas showed up and both started lecturing him that he should not go off on his own like that. No one noticed that Aragorn was not listening and only Elladan noticed that the bird landed in front of Aragorn and look him in the eyes. The fear that Elladan had earlier returned. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if this ugly looking bird was going to take his little brother away.

Just then Elrohir and Legolas noticed the bird. Noticing his friend obvious interest in the bird he couldn't help but say, "My what and ugly bird. A new friend of yours Strider?"

He noticed that it seemed as if his friend did not hear him. But he didn't know that Aragorn had heard another voice.

"Follow." The voice was back. He had to fallow it. He couldn't explain it but he felt the bird was trying to help him and someone else at the same time. He had to fallow it. He wanted to know the story behind his new found animal friend.

When the bird took off (much to Elladan's relief) Aragorn stood up looked up and started to run after the bird (much to Elladan's horror). "Estel come back." He yelled and took after his brother. At that moment the fear that had seized Elladan when he first saw the bird took hold of the two other elves who were completely clueless about what was happening. All they knew is if they didn't catch up to the young human and fast they may never see him again.

It didn't take them long to catch up to the human, being elves and all. They were about to tackle the human to make him stop when all of a sudden he did stop, much to the relief of all the elves. But then they noticed the bird was there. Staring at the young man. Elladan stepped in font of his brother to stop the gaze of the bird from going to the human. But it seemed as if his little brother was in a trance.

Aragorn stepped around Elladan dropping the dagger that he was just holding without even realizing what he was doing. Elladan and Elrohir both took hold of one of Aragorn's arms each. Elladan firmly told the bird, "You can't have him. Come on Estel we are going home NOW!" But the human wasn't listening to his brother he pulled out of his brothers' grips and walked towards the bird.

All of a sudden the song that he had heard earlier surrounded him. He didn't hear his brothers' cries of dismay or his friends call for him not go near that bird.

There was a flash of light. And Aragorn was gone. The elves couldn't believe it. He was gone, and somehow they couldn't stop him from going. They all noticed that the Ugly bird that had just taken Estel away was now singing and was staring at Elladan.

"Where is he?" Demanded Elrohir. "Where have you taken him?"

Elladan heard the voice that Aragorn had heard only moments ago. "He went through the gate. Follow"

"What gate?" demanded Elladan.

"My gate." Said the voice, "follow he will need you."

**Tbc**

**A/N**: Sorry if Aragorn seems a little out of character. The reason why he isn't lying about his injuries like he does in all the other fan fictions will be explained latter.

**A/n: hey thanks for all the nice reviews, glad you all like it.**


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

**A/n: hey thanks for all the nice reviews, glad you all like it.**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

He was falling through the air light all around him. Then he met with the cold hard ground with an audible smack. He heard a loud gasp as if it came from a lot of people. He opened his eyes and he could see…children? That was odd. Last thing he remembered he was in the woods with his brothers and friend on a hunting trip.

The next thing he knew he was being dragged to his feet by a human older than he with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. Once again he couldn't help think this was a bit odd considering he was the only human near Rivendell this time of year. He also noticed an older human woman standing in front of him pointing a stick at him. She was saying something but he couldn't tell what she was saying. 'I must of hit my head pretty hard when I landed I can't hear a thing she is saying. Although she is probably not real and this is a dream I'm having. No that can't be it. If I was dreaming then my head wouldn't be pounding.'

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The voice of the woman in front of him brought him back from his musings.

Elladan bent down and picked up the dagger his ada had just given to Estel. He had made up his mind. He was going after his brother. With that he took a step forward. As if some unspoken agreement had happened so did Legolas and Elrohir did the same. The song got louder then in a flash of light they too had gone through the unknown gate.

First thing that the elves realized was that they were falling through the air. But unlike the human that had come before them the all landed gracefully on their feet. The next thing the realized was that the human they had followed was now being held by a man with greasy black hair. Before anyone could blink Elladan had walked over to the man spun him around and punched him and both of the men ended up on the ground. Elladan quickly knelt down next to his brother to make sure that he was not hurt.

"Are you ok Estel?" asked Elladan softly.

"Dan, what's going on? Who are these people?" asked the young man softly still feeling slightly dazed from the fall that he had just taken.

"I know not little brother but we are getting out of here and going home as soon as we can." Said Elladan trying to check his brother over for any injuries that might have occurred while he was not here.

"We're not going to be able to get out of here if you two don't stop talking and get a move on now," Legolas said, "it would seem that he has friends." He said motioning to the other man on the ground.

Elrohir and Elladan help their human brother off of the floor when suddenly they were surrounded by humans with…sticks? Then the all three elves decided that this had to be the weirdest day that they had ever had. 'Why would these humans be pointing sticks at them when they had swords and could easily defeat them?' thought the elves as the pulled out their weapons getting ready to defend themselves wondering why Estel didn't do the same.

The woman that had tried to question Aragorn earlier stepped forward and asked, "who are all of you, and who sent you?"

The young human cocked his head to the side and said, "sent us? Nobody sent us. We were brought here by that bird." He said pointing to the bird sitting next to an old man in a gold chair in the middle of the table at the front of the room. "I know this may sound crazy to all of you but that bird saved my life." Said the human suddenly feeling foolish for thinking that it was possible that any of this was true. "And then it sent me here to help with something though I don't know what."

"Estel that is crazy a bird can not save your life." Said Elrohir

Then one of the children stood up and said, "it's not crazy at all. That bird is a Phoenix. And everyone that knows anything knows that the tears of a phoenix has healing powers." Said a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. "In fact it saved my life a few years ago."

Elrohir just said, "So, uh, the bird saved your life?" turning to his little brother feeling incredibly stupid that a boy only three or four years younger than his brother had just told him off.

Just then the old man stood up and said, "thank you very much Harry for teaching our friends one of the many powers that a phoenix holds. Now I would ask you all to put down you wands and for you to please put down you swords." Said the old man as the humans but down their wands. But the elves wouldn't put down their weapons not while they were still here. "I promise no harm will come to you." Said the old man.

"Dan, Ro, Legolas just do as he says. We can trust him." Said Aragorn.

"Sorry little brother but it was you who got us into this situation in the first place for you lack of judgment. I will not let my defenses down." Growled Elrohir annoyed that at fact that it was his **_little _**brother that was now telling him what to do.

"Your just angry that you just got told off by a child," said Legolas coming to his human friends rescue. He had been friends with the twin sons of Elrond for centuries now and would die for them. And even though he had only known Aragorn for only sixteen years he would give up his very soul for the human and would protect him from anything, even the twins.

"Legolas Elrohir that's enough I think we have enough problems on our hands without you two arguing," said Elladan. It was no use though both of the elves were very stubborn and would not give up the argument.

Finally, rolling his eyes and muttering something about stubborn elves, Aragorn decided to go and talk to the old man that was now standing and looking on the elves and one human with interest. When he started to walk towards the man Elladan noticed where he was headed and sheathed his sword and followed his brother keeping one hand on the hilt just incase someone decided to attack.

When Aragorn was about five feet away from the man he stopped and bowed his head slightly and said, "please excuse my brother and friend over there. This has been a trying day and it seems that they have forgotten their manners. My name is Estel son of Elrond, this is my brother Elladan and his twin over there is Elrohir. Our friends name is Legolas." Said the human leaving off the name of Legolas' father because one never knew who would like to get there hands on the youngest prince of Mirkwood.

The old man smiled and said, "I am Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, your brothers and friend will be welcome here as long as you will be in our world for I am afraid I'm the reason that you are here. You see I sent Fawkes here to your world to find an old friend of mine and it seems that he found it best if you came here instead. Just please wait here for me while I tell my staff and find appropriate sleeping quarters for you. And maybe you could get those two to put up their weapons and join you." He said smiling as he walked over to inform the staff on what was happening.

With the mention of them Elrohir and Legolas both came out of their arguments and went to join the other two at the other end of the hall.

When they reached the other two Dumbledore looked around the hall smiling and addressed everyone saying, "students this year at Hogwarts we will be having some guests from another world with us. I would beg you to show the utmost respect to them for things are different in their world than it is here. I will ask you all to leave and follow the prefects to your dormitories. Good night and welcome back to Hogwarts." With that the students all stood up and headed out of the doors.

Looking around Aragorn spotted the boy from before. He was talking to two people with red hair. Twins he thought. The three of them were moving over to where he and his brothers stood so he heard a little of what was said. "You two graduated last year, so what are you doing back at Hogwarts?"

"Well incase you didn't notice Harry we were sitting at the staff table. We are here to be teachers."

"You two teach? Now that's a scary thought. What is that you are teaching?"

"Business and management, it's a new class and as Dumbledore said 'a skill that would be most helpful in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Oh hello there." Said one of the twins when they reached Aragorn. "We were sent to give you a tour of our lovely school, if you would step this way. By the way my names Fred and my brother here is George we're teachers her ya know." Said Fred.

"Oh yes welcome to Hogwarts you'll like it here." Said George.

**A/n: **hope you all like chapter 4. I'll update as soon as possible. Please read and review.


	5. Dungeons and Elves

**A/n: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Writers block. It's not that great of a chapter so sorry.**

**Chapter 5: Dungeons and Elves**

Aragorn looked at the two humans he had just met he couldn't help but hope that they were as big pranksters as his older brothers but somehow he highly doubted it. Just then the three elves realized that they had company. Still on a little wary of the people around them the elves kept their hands on the hilts of their swords. Aragorn held out his hand and one of the redheaded twins took it. "I am Estel son of Elrond. These are my brothers Elrohir and Elladan, and our companion Legolas Greenleaf." Each of the elves bowed their heads as their human companion introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all," replied the young human. He then turned and started leading them out of the room and down a hallway. "By the way this is our friend Harry Potter," said one of the twins leading them pointing to the young man with black hair.

"You're the one that told us about the phoenix aren't you," asked Aragorn. He could sense that his brothers and friend weren't in any mood to talk. It was probably because they were all in shock at being pulled into a different world and seeing their human companion being threatened.

"You never heard of a Phoenix before," asked Harry.

"Well obviously not if we didn't know that it possessed the ability to heal just by crying," replied Elrohir shortly still feeling incredibly stupid.

"So uh… Dumbledore said that you were from a different world or something like that…so where are you from," asked Harry?

"We are from Arda," said Legolas feeling a little more comfortable now that the ones who had threatened his friend weren't near and that the man seemed to trust these three. Seeing the others confused looks he said, "Middle Earth?" That didn't seem to help at all so he let it drop.

"Never heard of it," replied one of their redheaded guides.

"Of course you never heard of it George it's a different planet you idiot."

"So could you please tell us where we are going," interrupted Elladan.

"Well right now we are taking you to Dumbledores office, then we think he will find you a room down in the dungeons," said Fred. With that all three elves stopped and started walking towards the large doors they had seen a couple of minutes ago pulling Aragorn behind them. "What did I say," asked Fred. He knew that the dungeons were not the best place in the castle but it would have to do until more comfortable accommodations could be found for the guests.

Aragorn saw the confused looks on the three younger humans faces when the elves took of so he pulled out of the elves' grasp and walked back towards them. "I would turn around and run away if I were you," said Harry with a grin. "The dungeons can be frightfully cold."

"They lock children in the dungeon here," asked Elrohir horrified that anyone could do such a thing.

"No," said George sort of understanding what they were afraid of. After all you do lock someone in a dungeon if you are holding them prisoner. "The dungeon is sort of like a basement, I guess you could call it, it is just the level of the castle that is underground." He said hopping that he had put their fears to rest but it would seem not as three of their guests' faces paled (which was saying something considering that they already looked pale). "What's wrong with them," he asked turning towards Estel because he didn't seemed phased about the dungeons.

"Well you see Elves don't do to well underground," replied Aragorn.

"Elves?" All three of the young humans look confused by that statement. "They are elves," asked Harry. Aragorn nodded looking confused as well. "I thought elves were small annoying creatures that laughed a lot with pointy ears," continued the teenager.

At that Aragorn burst into laughter and the three elves took turns glaring at the two offending humans. "Shut up you insufferable human," said Legolas glaring at his friend.

Harry was about to say something thinking that Legolas was talking to him but before he could say anything Aragorn said, "I'm sorry mellon nin, but I just had had a mental picture of you and my brothers as tall as dwarfs laughing hysterically. Odd huh?"

If they weren't confused before, they were now. How could Estel be Elrohir and Elladan's brother when they were elves and he was a human? And they had also thought the same things of elves that Harry had.

"How dare you compare us to dwarfs you filthy human," yelled Elrohir at his younger brother.

"Ah shut it you prissy elves," said Aragorn.

"Uh as interesting as this has been I believe that we are here," said Fred stopping in front of a stone gargoyle. "Harry you should probably get back to the Gryffindor common room." As harry left George turned to the statue and said "gumdrop." With that the gargoyle sprang to life to reveal a staircase and elves made their way upstairs to Dumbledore's office.


	6. living Arrangements and payback

**Chapter 6: Living Arrangements and "payback"**

The elves and Aragorn stared in amazement as a large spiral staircase took came up where the gargoyle just stood. The twins made their way upstairs, and Aragorn quickly went after them. When they got to the top of the stairs George knocked on the door. The door opened to a large circular. There inside the room was Albus Dumbledore and two of the man with black greasy hair, and a woman with her hair in a tight bun. As they walked in the kindly old man looked up with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Hello my friends," he greeted cheerfully. The other two nodded their heads in greeting. "We were just talking about you. It obvious you will have to stay at Hogwarts during your time in our world so we are just setting up living arrangements. Normally guest would stay in the dungeons because they are roomier than anything else we have, but considering elves don't like to be underground I have set up a wing for you on the seventh floor." "Headmaster, we can not have them here at Hogwarts," the woman cried out looking nervous. 

"Why not?" the old man asked with a twinkle in his eye

"Because with the threat of Voldomort is now publicly known a representative from the ministry will be here once a week to check on how thing are running and if the school is still safe," replied the greasy haired man coolly. "They will not let any unknown person just to hang around Hogwarts."

"That is why we will no be having a new class added to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling more than ever. "Muggle Defense." The man looked like he was going to say something until Dumbledore went on. "I believe that the students should be prepared for anything. It is important to know how to fight without a wand just incase a wand is not right at hand. What do you think" he asked turning to the three elves and one human.

"Well it seems that we don't have much of a choice, do we?" replied Elladan. The others nodded their heads.

"So it's settled, we will now be having a muggle defense class taught by professors," he was cut off.

"But Albus he is too young to be a teacher," she exclaimed pointing to Aragorn. "He must be only 18 or 19 and the only reason why the ministry allowed the Weasley twins to teach was because they left and this was a way for them to finish with their schooling" she cried.

"Your right about that which is why he will be here as an observer" said the old man looking thoughtful.

"A what?" asked the woman

"An observer, Minerva. He will spend most of the time with his brothers and friend teaching the students but when the Ministry official shows up he will be off to observe another class."

"It won't work," cried Minerva.

"Sure it will professor, he will be a friend of Charlie's from Romania who is interested in teaching but wanted to see what it would be like," said George.

"So Charlie sent him up here knowing that he would enjoy seeing new places and meeting new people," continued Fred. "He also wants to improve his English," he finished.

"That's a great story," said Dumbledore. "It will certainly do for the Ministry and keep them from asking him to many question." The twins looked pleased with themselves as Minerva just continued shaking her head muttering that it wasn't going to work.

"Well now that that is out of the way I'm sure you are tired so I'll bet someone to show you to your rooms."

"We'll do it professor. It's the tower near the Gryffindor tower isn't it?" Said Fred.

"That would be nice thank you," replied Dumbledore.

"Right this way mates," said George dramatically bowing them out of the room.

They walked in silence for a few moments until they couldn't hold it in any longer and all three elves burst into laughter. Fred and George turned around to see what was so funny to see all the elves laughing at their now red-faced companion.

Fred and George looked at each other in bewilderment then asked together "what's so funny?"

This made the elves laugh even harder until Elrohir through his laughter was able to say "well, for the past five years our little brother here," he said ruffling Aragorns hair, "has been trying to convince us that he was an adult and could do anything that we are able to do."

The red haired twins were more confused now than ever. They turned to Aragorn for an explanation.

"I'm twenty years old now and that- that woman said I was only nineteen." He exclaimed angrily.

"Oh but brother you only have been twenty for a few months," said Elladan.

"And you always have been on the puny side for your age," continued Elrohir.

Legolas looked at his friend thoughtfully and then said, "I can tell why she thought you were only eighteen though."

"Oh great you too. Will I never get a break?" He rounded on the now laughing Weasley twins and said. "I'll have you know that in our world I am considered an adult and able to do anything I want"

"Never said you couldn't mate. It's just in this world your considered an adult at the age of seventeen, but still too young to do some things, such as teach," said Fred.

"See I am considered an adult here as well," cried Aragorn to his now hysterical brothers and friend.

"Yes but you are still too young to teach…little one," said Elladan once again sending the entire group, but Aragorn, into laughs once again.

After a few more minutes of laughing and muttering from Aragorn they arrived at a picture of an old lady. "Here we are mates," exclaimed George enthusiastically pointing to the picture. He and Fred had decided that they were going to like having these guests around.

The old lady then came to life looking around in annoyance and asked in a raspy voice, "what do you want?" The out-of-worlders were shocked that the picture had just talked. Fred noticed this and explained that all pictures moved and talked at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore said that our guests were to stay in your tower for the year so if our friends here will just chose a password you can let them in," said Fred.

"Password? How about…" Elladan began with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it," growled Aragorn.

"Fine then our password will be Arda if it'll make you happy," said Elladan looking slightly disappointed.

"Well then that's your password now come in before I decide to close up and leave you all out here to spend the night," said the annoyed picture.

"She is such a people person don't you think?" asked George sarcastically as they all climbed into the tower.

The explored the tower and all chose rooms to stay in. Aragorn was still in a bad mood from the torture he had just endured from his brothers and supposed friends. "I'm going to bed," he tiredly said.

"Do you want us to come and tuck you in?" called Elrohir.

Aragorn turned around glaring then screamed "Is this pick on Estel day or something?"

"Yes, and it's payback for that dwarf comment you made earlier. So next time you want to compare us with dwarfs you'll think twice won't you human?" said Legolas.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, said good night and thank you to Fred and George for their help, glared at his brothers and friend, and went to bed.

**A/n: I'm sooooo sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. I had writers block for the longest time. **

**thank you for the reviews, and please review more.**


	7. Potions accident and things get a little

A/n 1: Wowzers Oh I'm proud of me. Two chapters in one week. I guess I still feel guilty about not updating for such a long time. Stupid band. I hate band; it eats up all of your time.

2: If you couldn't guess the events in this story will NOT follow The Half-Blood Prince.

**Chapter 7: Potions Accident and things get a little weird **

Aragorn got out of his bed thinking about the last week. They had been at Hogwarts for a week and had met all the students they would be teaching 'of course I won't be teaching them because I'm too young' he thought bitterly. Besides the fact that he was still angry over being too young to teach he was having a relatively good time at Hogwarts. Being raised with elves he didn't spend a lot of time with humans until he left with the rangers, but then all of the rangers were older and more experienced. Here he was older than everybody but the professors.

His brothers and Legolas had finally stopped teasing him about being too young to teach, which he was eternally grateful for. Today was when the first representative would be here from the Ministry and, much to Legolas' and his brothers' dislike he would be spending the day "observing" Snape. The human couldn't figure out why the elves didn't like the man. They had protested loudly to the fact that he would have to spend most of the day with the man.

Aragorn chuckled at the memory of the elves' reaction when he had told them that he would be spending the day with the older man. The three elves had run to Dumbledore and started yelling at him that he should not spend an entire day with the dark haired man. It took Dumbledore nearly a half an hour to calm them down while Aragorn chuckled about it the entire time.

When the kindly old man asked why they didn't want him to "observe" Snape they couldn't say anything. So the headmaster turned towards the young man and asked him if he didn't want to observe the potions master. Aragorn didn't care, he was in fact looking forward to going to potions. He had heard a little about the class and was excited about going to the class. It had been his idea to "observe" that class fist, though he decided not to tell the elves that as it seemed they had a problem with the older man.

After some more arguments they were able to get the three elves to reluctantly agree to let him. The only reason why they had agreed was that the headmaster had promised nothing would happen and that Estel would be perfectly safe. Aragorn was highly annoyed by this because he wasn't a child any longer and he could take care of himself, but stayed silent because he knew that his brothers would just get worse and maybe even lock him in his room to stop him from going to Snape's class.

He went down to the Great Hall and ate a hurried breakfast and quickly left for potions class. When he got there most of the small class was there. He entered the room looking around for the potion's master. The rest of the students entered the class room and took their seats. When the last student sat the door banged open and Snape walked in with his normal attitude.

He looked at Aragorn, sighed, and pointed to a seat next to a bushy haired girl and simply said, "Take a seat next to Miss Granger please." He quickly made his way over to the seat and sat next to the girl. She looked up smiled and said happily, "Hi my name is Hermione, this is Ron, Harry, and Neville." They all had gotten in to the advanced potions class much to the boy's surprise. It seemed that Snape was the only reason why they all did so badly in class, they all had made O's on their O.W.L.'s.

"Hello, my name is Estel." Just then Snape started to put up the instructions for the potion they would be working on. "Get started," he simply said. He looked up at Aragorn and said, "Miss Granger, considering you are the know it all in class why don't you explain what you are doing to our visitor." Snape then started to grade papers and didn't pay anymore attention to his students.

The class was half way over and nothing had happened, but then a strange sizzling sound came from Neville's cauldron. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all stated to back away from the cauldron and signaled Estel to do the same thing. Estel got up and slowly started to back away from the now smoking cauldron when BANG. It had exploded and Estel got a face full of whatever was in the cauldron and knew no more.

Everything was dark. That was the first thing Estel noticed. The next thing was that there was yelling. His ears weren't working properly because he couldn't tell what they were saying. Then he wished that it wasn't so dark so he could tell who was doing all the yelling. Then he made a shocking discovery. It wasn't dark, his eyes were just closed. He opened his eyes just a crack and made another discovery. This wasn't his room or his ada's healing rooms. He looked t his side and saw Legolas, but his friend wasn't paying any attention to him and was busy glaring daggers at someone.

"YOU TOLD US NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN. YOU SAID THAT HE WOULD BE FINE. NOW LOOK AT HIM." Someone yelled. 'I wonder who they are talking about,' thought Estel.

"I know that I told you that he would be fine but something's are out of our control. This was unforeseeable," said a calm voice. Estel noticed that he wasn't yelling.

"Headmaster I have to go," said a greasy haired man clutching his arm.

Dumbledore looked at the man and said, "of course, I will take care of things here. Good luck."

The memories came flooding back to Estel and he remembered the reason why he wasn't in his own room or in the healing rooms in his father's house. He was at Hogwarts and as of now had no way to get back home. He also remembered the cauldron exploding but he couldn't remember anything else that happened after that. He also realized that this must be the healing room for the school, and the one's yelling were most likely his brothers. He tried to sit up to get a better look at what was going on, because his brothers had not stopped yelling at Dumbledore. When he tried to sit up he instantly thought that it had been a bad idea. His head exploded in pain and he made a small sound of distress when his head started to feel as if it was going to tear apart.

The sound instantly drew Legolas' attention. "Your awake Estel," he said.

The yelling stopped and before he knew it his brothers were by his side asking if he was ok. "I'm fine but I have a headache," he told his brothers tiredly.

Just then a woman came in with a glass of something held it up to Estel and ordered him to drink. Estel slowly took the glass and started to drink the concoction. He spit out the little bit that he had in his mouth and said, "that's worse than Ada's tea."

He brothers had to smile at that for they remembered their father's dreaded tea. "Come on tithen pen it will make you feel better," Elladan gently said with a small smile knowing his brother hated being called little one no matter in what language. Estel just nodded and downed the entire glass of whatever it was. He didn't notice the look of worry that passed between the three elves when he didn't respond to the name his brother had just called him.

Just then McGonagall walked in and talked to Dumbledore. The man turned towards the elves and human boy. "Elladan, Elrohir can I speak with you both for a minute please," he requested.

Estel look towards Legolas "what's going on," he asked. Legolas didn't say anything and didn't look him in the eye. He knew then that something was wrong. Just then his brothers nodded and turned towards him and Legolas Elrohir left for a second and returned with what looked like a mirror.

"Well Estel I hope that you feel better and I will see you all later," said Dumbledore as he and McGoanagall walked out of the room.

"What' going on," asked Estel again. This time the question was directed at his brothers.

"Well, tithen pen you see…." Estel noticed that the name that his brothers used to tease him now sounded caring like it always did when he had gotten hurt and his brothers would try to make him feel better. "When you got hit by that potion…" Elrohir said now fiddling with the mirror in his hands.

Elladan continued for his twin "Something happened." Both twins now looked very uncomfortable and were not looking forward to how their brother would react to the news they were about they were about to give him.

Legolas rolled his eyes turned to his friend and simply said, "When you were hit by the potion you were um…deaged I guess is the word for it."

"I was what," asked Estel.

"Deaged, you um, look like your sixteen again," said Elrohir waiting for his little brother to get mad.

"Oh I get it, this is some joke. Well it's not funny," said Estel.

"It's not a joke. Here look," said Elrohir holding up the mirror for his little brother to look into.

Estel looked into the mirror and sure enough his sixteen year-old self was staring back at him. Estel looked up at his brothers and friend all who were preparing for the yelling that was about to come. 'It's not their fault I'm stuck like this' thought Estel. 'Why do they look like I'm going to blame them or something?' Then he did something that his companions hadn't expected for him to do. He laughed, but quickly stopped due to the fact that his head still hurt though not nearly as bad anymore.

His brothers and friend all looked at him as if he had gone insane. "What? It's funny even though it's not a joke," he said. "What were you expecting me to get mad about something that wasn't anybody's fault?"

"Well you have before mellon nin," said Legolas cautiously. "Is something wrong you have been acting a little strangely sense we came here."

"What do you mean," asked the human.

"You have been acting strangely ever sense I found you after the orc attack," said Elladan thoughtfully.

"Orc attack? What orc attack," asked Elrohir and Legolas at the same time.

"The orc attack that left him apparently bleeding to death when that bird showed up and "saved" his life. At first when he told me I thought he must have been going into shock or something. Then you two showed up and he started to chase the stupid bird. Why did you do that Estel," asked Elladan

"It told me to," said Estel as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean like it told us to follow you because you would need us," asked Legolas.

"It told you to follow me," asked the human curiously.

"What do you think that we would just let you go off by yourself," asked Elrohir.

"Estel, before we can get off topic anymore. The potion had another affect," said Elladan.

"What is that," asked Estel.

"Well Madam Pomfrey did some tests to see if the potion had any other effects and apparently it gave you magic powers, so Dumbledore and McGoanagall decided that you should become a student. You will be joining the sixth years considering that is the age that you are." explained Elladan.

"But I'll be behind all the other students, it's impossible," said Estel.

"Well they said something about a spell that will catch you up on most of the spells and that they can help you with the more complicated ones that you will have trouble with," said Elrohir.

"What classes will I take? Sixth years have certain classes that they have to get into," Estel thought out loud.

"Well they said that considering everything you will be able to take any classes that you would like to take," Elladan replied cheerfully. He was happy because his brother was taking this better than he had expected and easily accepted what was happening. He then saw his brother yawn. "I suggest you get some sleep. They want to perform the spell tomorrow so it would be a good idea for you to get some rest," Elladan stated.

"Okay," was the only response they got out of the now teenage human.

tbc- soon


	8. Soting, New friend, and Plans

I'm sure you will all be able to guess which house I'm going to put our favorite Ranger in. If not, well, you need to go and think about what the obvious answer is.

**Chapter 8: Sorting, New friends, and Plans**

Estel had a very stressful day that day. After he woke up Legolas had taken him to the headmaster's office where Dumbledore and McGoanagall performed the torture that they had called a spell. He was in the hospital wing for the rest of the day with a killer headache.

Legolas had kept him company all day while his brothers taught their class. Legolas was the reason poor Neville had almost had a heart attack when he came to see Estel and apologize about his cauldron exploding. Legolas glared at the young man until Estel asked his friend to go get him some water. Legolas recognized the request to be alone for a minute and left so that his friend could talk to the boy. Estel told Neville that he didn't blame him one bit and it was his own fault for not getting away quick enough. At this Neville looked relieved and wished Estel good luck at the sorting that night.

They had told Estel that he would be sorted into one of the four houses. He didn't know what he would have to do but he was looking forward to interacting with humans his age. Well the weren't really his age but thanks to the potion he could say that they were.

He was feeling better after Neville's visit so Madam Pomfrey decided that he could go back to his brothers rooms as long as he didn't do anything to overexert himself. He and Legolas made their way to the rooms and spent the rest of the day talking until Elladan and Elrohir came in with the Weasley twins and announced it was time for dinner.

Estel was to be sorted into his new house before dinner. He wondered how he would be sorted and asked the Weasley twins. "Oh it's quite fun," said George with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh yes and quite easy," continued Fred with an identical smile on his face.

"I'm sure they won't make your troll to big either," said George.

"Troll," asked Estel with a small crack in his voice. His first encounter with trolls as a ranger was not a very pleasant one and had to spend a week in the healer's tent.

"Yes troll, don't worry it'll be fun," responded Fred.

Elladan noticed how his little brothers face had paled at the thought of fighting a troll and took pity on him. "They're not going to make you fight a troll Estel. This is a school they wouldn't do anything that dangerous," he said. Estel instantly calmed.

"So what will I really have to do," he asked suddenly not liking the red headed twins as much as he used to.

"Did you see his face Fred? It was even funnier than Ron's when we told him he would have to face a troll," George said through his laughter.

"Oh yes, his reaction was even funnier than our dear little brother's was," replied Fred.

Just then McGoanagall came out and said to Estel, "Please follow me we will begin the sorting once the Hall is filled and we wont have any interruptions."

"Bye Estel, and good luck," Elladan whispered in his ear.

"You'll do fine," Elrohir whispered in the other.

"So you later Estel, we hope you get into Gryffindor," called the Weasley twins together.

"Into what," Estel asked under his breath.

"Okay there are four houses you can be sorted into, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor," explained McGoanagall. 'Did she hear me or can she just read minds' Estel thought after McGoanagall explanation. "Your house is like you family, you will be awarded point for your triumphs and points taken for failures or if you break minor rules. More serious rules you shall be given detention and have points taken away. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now the Hall is filled and Dumbledore has made his announcement. Please you into the Hall and take a seat on the stool in the front of the room."

Estel did as he was told and quickly sat on the stool. Soon after he sat down a hat was place on his head. 'This odd' he thought

'Not as odd as it could be' came the response he didn't expect.

Estel jumped when the voice entered his head then he thought he heard the voice laughing. 'What's so funny' asked Estel.

'You are' the voice responded.

'Who are you' asked Estel.

'I am the sorting hat,' replied the hat in a tone that a mother would use while explaining something to a young child. 'I sort you into what house you will go into.'

'How do you do that,' Estel asked curiously.

'By seeing what you have in you head and putting you where you would most fit in,' explained that hat.

'Oh,' thought Estel.

'Let's see, Let's see where to put you where to put you. You are loyal to your friends, you are a fierce warrior when you want to be, you are brave, and I see that like some of the students you have a certain disregard for the rules. Yes you will fit in perfectly in' "GRYFFINDOR!" Estel realized that the hat had shouted the last part out. The hat came off his head and he could hear the Weasley twins cheering wildly along with the table he assumed was the Gryffindor table.

He quickly got up and walked towards the cheering table and took an empty seat. When he sat everybody around him got up and welcomed him to the Gryffindor house. He looked around and saw that he had sat next to Harry and across from Harry was Ron and Hermione.

As the crowed around him disappeared he noticed that the tables were now filled with food and began to fill his plate. "Welcome to Gryffindor," said Harry who was also filling his plate.

"Thanks," Estel said.

"Glad to have ya mate," said Ron through a mouth full of mash potatoes.

Hermione looked at Ron in disgust "honestly Ron the way you eat someone would think you haven't eaten for days." She turned to Estel. "Please forgive Ron's eating behaviors. I'm glad that you are a Gryffindor. If you need help with homework or anything just ask and I'll do what I can to help," she said.

"Thanks," Estel said careful that he swallowed all his food. Now that he was sixteen again he learned that some of his old habits had returned, including that he used to never swallow his food before talking.

"So what classes are you taking," Harry asked.

"Not sure yet," Estel responded, this time he tried to speak around the beef that was in his mouth. He thought that he heard Hermione mutter something that sounded like "boys".

"Well if you were to ask me what classes to take I would say anything but potions," said Ron.

"Why not," asked Estel defensively despite what had happened in the class he was looking forward to actually taking the class now, despite what his brothers would say about it. For some reason they didn't like Snape at all.

"Well you see," started Hermione, "Professor Snape is the, well, meanest teacher we have at Hogwarts. I'm not even sure he would let you in if you tried to get into the class. He only let the top students into the class, and most of them are Slytherins."

"I was actually sorta planning to take potions, my brothers class, charms, and maybe transfiguration," said Estel

"Those are the classes we're taking, those and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Business and Management, but we're only taking that because Fred and George are teaching it," said Harry gesturing towards Ron. "Hermione is taking other classes along with those."

"What's Defense Against the Dark Arts," asked Estel. This would be the first chance he would actually get to hear about the class. He figured that sense he would be taking his brothers and Legolas' class he couldn't take another defense class.

"It teaches you how to defend you self in duels or against well the dark arts," said Harry.

"Sound interesting," Estel stated.

"Oh it is, and Harry is at the top of our class in DADA," said Hermione. "By, the way Harry are you going to do the D.A. again this year? I'm sure that Dumbledore would let you and even help out some."

"What's D.A.," Estel asked eagerly. He wanted to know about the school now that he was a student.

"It's a club that Hermione and Ron helped me set up last year in order to help those who wanted to know the practical approach to Defense," Harry explained. "No I don't think I will be reinstating the D.A. this year. It was just too much work and I need to concentrate on other things."

"Oh come on Harry the D.A. was great you were a great teacher," Hermione started before Harry cut her off.

"We have a proper teacher this year though and they will learn more of what they need to if they concentrate on what they are being taught," Harry stated.

"Oh Harry I'm sure Tonks wouldn't mind if you helped out the students a little," Hermione urged.

"Hermione, he said no that's that, just leave it alone," said Ron. He noticed Harry was becoming a little frustrated.

"Fine," Hermione said as she got up and left.

"Where is she going," Estel wondered out loud.

"She's going to where she always goes, the library," said Ron. "I swear if they would let her that girl would live in there and never come out."

"Wow she sounds like someone I know," said Estel thinking about Erestor his father's chief councilor.

"So when are signing up for your classes," asked Harry.

"I guess I'll go and do that after dinner," stated Estel.

"Cool, we'll come with you," Ron.

"Um Ron, is it true that Fred and George told you that you would have to fight a troll to be sorted," asked Estel wondering if it was true.

"How did you find out about that," Ron asked his ears turning red.

"They told me they did and that you believed them." Ron's face started to turn red with embarrassment and anger at his brothers. "They told me the same thing. I believed them to until my brothers said that I was being stupid for believing something like that," Estel sated hoping that it would make his new friend feel better.

"Twin brothers are the worst, don't you think," asked Ron his face and ears slowly turning to their original color.

"That's for sure. Always making fun of you, playing pranks," said Estel.

"Trying to embarrass you in anything they can, thinking they're better than you." stated Ron gloomily.

Harry, who had spent enough time with the Weasley's to be considered one of the family and therefore not immune to the twins' pranks, nodded his head in agreement.

"Try having a father who all he says is don't hurt him too badly with brothers like that," said think of a time that happened right before his twentieth birthday.

"Well Dad is usually cheering them on and saying that they're brilliant but Mum always get onto them at home. Here they have the whole school minus the Slytherins cheering them on, and mum isn't here to tell them off," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they don't just play pranks during their entire class," said Harry.

"Ro and Dan play pranks during their class but nobody knows it but, Legolas and me," said Estel with a frown on his face. "Of course that's because they only play the pranks on Legolas and me."

"Really? What did they do?" asked Ron.

"They glued all of Legolas' and my swords to their sheaths," said Estel thinking that they needed to get back at the twins for that one.

"So that is why you spent that entire class glaring at them," asked Harry with a small grin on his face.

"We still need to get back at them for that one," said Estel.

"Can we help at all, we could do for a good laugh," said Harry as Ron nodded his head eagerly.

"Are you sure? Once you get involved in a prank war with my brothers there's no turning back," Estel said seriously. Harry and Ron just nodded and asked when they get started.

"We have to talk to Legolas. He'll want to help us and get his revenge," said Estel.

"Hey Estel after we get your brothers can we go after my brothers," Ron asked thinking that it was time that they got a dose of their own medicine.

"Sure, but I'm sure that once they realize that we acted together they will combine forces to take us out," Estel said already looking forward to getting his revenge. "We'll have to get Legolas after your brothers. The only problem with that is then we will be out numbered because Legolas will go crawling to my brothers for help." Estel thought out loud.

"Why will we have to get Legolas," Harry wondered.

"Because a few days ago he said I looked like a girl. Can you imagine that? Me look like a girl. Has he looked in a mirror lately? If anyone looks like a girl it's him," said Estel.

"He said you looked like a girl," Harry asked raising his eyebrows while trying not to smile.

"Well we might be able to get Hermione to help us though I highly doubt she will. Oh crap I just thought of something. They are all teachers. They can take away points and give us detention."

"They won't," said Harry confidently

"What makes you think that mate?" asked Ron.

"It's all apart of being a mischief maker. They won't discipline one of their own," said Harry. At Ron's raised eyebrows he shrugged and said, "Sirius told me." At Ron's nervous look when he mentioned his godfather he said, "Don't worry Ron. I'm over it. He's gone and he won't come back. I'm fine with it. Seriously I am."

"Whatever you say mate," said Ron finishing his dinner. "Why don't we go talk to McGoanagall now?"

"Okay, um, I'm just going to take the same classes as you, is that okay," Estel asked.

"That would be great mate. We can use all the time we can get to plan against our brothers," said Ron with a grin that resembled his older brothers on his face.

McGoanagall noticed Ron, Harry, and Estel get up and came quickly over and said, "Estel you need to tell me what classes you have decided to take."

"Okay professor," Estel said once again wondering if she could read minds or something. "Um, I decided to take Potions, Muggle Defense, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Business and Management," he said.

"Alright then, I shall inform the teachers in each of these classes that you will be added to the class and you have the same schedule as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Have a good night and good job on becoming a Gryffindor. I am your head of house so if you have any problems that can not be resolved without a teacher you come to me for help." She then turned around and started to talk to Snape.

"Oh great just what I need, another misfit Gryffindor to muck up my class," said Snape when McGoanagall informed him that Estel would be joining the class.

She then moved to talk to both sets of twins and when she left all four had grins on their faces that Estel knew meant trouble for him and his new friends. Harry and Ron seemed to notice this too and all three took off out of the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

They stopped outside the picture of the fat lady. "Password," she asked.

Ron gave her the password and soon the walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. I'll give you the grand tour. Over there is the fire, there are some chairs and couches, and up the stairs is our dorm. There you pretty much have it. Not much but it's home," said Ron cheerfully. "Hey Harry it says here that Quidditch tryouts are next week. You think I should go out for the team again. I mean I'm not the best player."

"You were the best one last year and I'm sure you'll be the best one this year, but don't think that just because you're my best mate I'm going to let you onto the team without even trying out," said Harry jokingly.

"Aww come on Harry, you know you want me on the team. Or do you think you're too good for me now that you are Quidditch captain," Ron joked back.

"What's Quidditch," asked Estel.

"Only the best game ever," cried Ron enthusiastically. "Man I almost forgot that you don't come from our world."

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the evening explaining what Quidditch was to Estel. They talked until most of the common room was empty. It was decided that sense Estel was going to go to Diagon Ally the next day that to get his wand Harry and Ron would find him a broom and they would go outside and teach him how to fly after he got back.

"Wait I just thought of something guys," said Estel. " I don't have any money in this world. How am I going to buy all my school supplies and a broom if I don't have any money?"

"Well I have more money than I could ever wish for, so you can use my godfathers vault to get your supplies, its vault 867. Don't worry about the broom," said Harry smiling.

Tbc as if you didn't know that

Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and last chapter. I hope that this will make up for me not updating for several months. Like I said I really hate band.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. A little about the past

Man ya'll are lucky I don't have anything better to do now days. 

**Chapter 9**

It was lunch time and Estel just got back from Diagon Ally with a wand, cauldron, robes, and the books he would need that year. His wand was nine inches made out of beech-wood and had dragon heartstrings for a core and he couldn't wait to try it out.

"After lunch we can ask Professor McGoanagall if we can use her room so Estel can try out his wand. I'm sure she'll let us considering he needs to be tested on what he can do," said Hermione.

"Sounds great," Estel said while piling his food onto his plate.

"After that I have a surprise for you and Ron," said Harry sounding excited.

"A surprise? What is it," asked Ron hopefully.

"Well if he told us that it wouldn't be a surprise," said Estel.

They all finished there lunch quickly and got up to ask if they could use Professor McGoanagall's room, but the professor beat them to it and suggested that they go there for an hour and see what Estel was capable of.

"I've been wondering for a while if she can read minds," said Estel once they entered the transfiguration classroom.

"No, it just seems that way sometimes. But Dumbledore can if he really wants to I think," said Harry.

"Great just what I need another mind reader," said Estel.

"What do you mean," asked Hermione.

"My grandmother can read minds," said Estel.

"Hey let's get started so that we can have enough time to teach Estel how to fly today," said Harry excitedly.

For the next hour they tested Estel on what he was able to do and much to Estel's surprise he was at the same level as most of the sixth years and even more advanced than others, well according to Hermione. They quickly made their way to the common room so that Harry and Ron could get their brooms so that they could teach Estel how to fly. Hermione said that she would watch with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

They all went up to the boy's dorm where Estel and Ron both found long packages on their beds. "What's this," Estel wondered as he picked it up.

Ron had ripped the wrapping on his package and stared at a brand new Firebolt. Ron's face turned red he began to say "Harry, you didn't have to…"

Harry simply looked over and said, "For you Ron it's an 'I'm sorry about the way I acted last year gift,' to Estel it a 'welcome to our world' gift. Besides I have way too much money and I would like to share it with my friends." He then took something out of his trunk and handed it to Hermione. "This is your 'I'm sorry about the way I acted last year' gift Hermione. I know you've wanted your own copy for ages." He said handing over which was no doubt a book of some sort.

Hermione and Ron both acted as if they were going to say something but Estel beat them to it, "what happened last year," he asked.

"Well I was somewhat of a jerk to everyone especially Ron and Hermione so I wanted to apologize. And I won't hear another word about it, besides Ron you can use against your brothers," Harry brightly said and walked out without another word.

Ron looked at the Firebolt in his hands shrugged and said, "well if he changes his mind he can always return it so until then I'll just keep this."

"Why would he change his mind," asked Estel walking towards the door looking forward to learning how to fly.

"He wouldn't," replied Hermione she was looking forward to reading her new book now that she knew Harry wouldn't event think about taking it back and would take it as an insult if she tried to give it back.

They met up with Harry in the common room and headed outside with brooms and book in hand made their way towards the Quidditch pitch. On the way there they heard someone call out Estel's name and all four turned to see Legolas walking to meet up with his friend.

"Hey Legolas," Estel called back to his friend.

"How have you been today Estel," asked Legolas worrying that his friend might still have a headache.

"I'm doing good. I went and got my wand, cast a few spells and now I'm on my way to learn how to fly," he said motioning towards the broom.

"Estel that's a broom," stated Legolas wondering if his friend had lost his mind overnight.

"That's not just any broom it's a Firebolt," said Ron.

"Alright then," said Legolas clearly thinking that Ron was insane.

"Well Estel after you are done playing with your broom why don't you and your friends come and visit me and your brothers. I think that Fred and George will be there also," he said quickly.

"Okay we'll be in later, it might be after dinner though," said Estel.

"Alright see you then," he smiled and turned around.

After that they didn't have any interruptions and quickly made it to the Quidditch pitch, where they began to teach Estel. "Okay Estel, first you have to mount your broom like this," said Harry.

Estel did as he was told and soon the lesson was over. Estel like Harry was somewhat of a natural at flying. Ron ran inside and returned with a set of Quidditch balls and Harry started to help Ron get ready for the up coming Quidditch try outs. Estel watched for a while and then decided to ask if he could try.

Harry was excited that Ron had improved vastly over the summer and now was almost as good as Wood was, then Estel asked if he could have a few goes with the Quaffle and it was discovered that Estel would make an excellent chaser with some practice. They stayed and played until Hermione called that it was time for them to go eat. The boys reluctantly landed and started back to the school. Estel and Ron were looking forward to Quidditch tryouts the next week.

They put their brooms up and ate a quick dinner before going to go see Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas.

It had been a nice visit but the students were tired from the days activities and quickly bid their teachers goodnight.

Over the next week Estel became more and more grateful for his new friends. In class Harry and Ron were able to explain some of the things that he didn't understand and would look equally confused at some of the other things. Hermione would explain everything they didn't understand and would help them out on homework assignments. He decided that potions and transfiguration were the two hardest classes that he was taking. Muggle defense he had been studying most of his life so that was the easiest class and he would help out Hermione, Ron, and Harry if they were having trouble. Defense against the Dark Arts was the second easiest class that he took. And Business and Management was mostly a joke to everyone, even the teachers.

Despite all the hard work that he had to do Estel thought that week had been one of the best of his life. The only way that it could have been better is if his brothers and Legolas had stopped teasing him about trying to ride a broom. He didn't bother to tell them that it was just something they did in this world and figured they would find out at the first Quidditch match.

It was now Friday after classes and the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were about to begin. Harry was stressed because he was in charge of the tryouts and was hoping that he would be able to get it over with quickly.

It had taken four hours to get the tryout over with but he was quite pleased with the team he now had. He, of course, was the seeker, Ron was the keeper, the chasers were Ginny, Estel, and Katie, and the beaters were Dean and Seamus. He gave everybody their training and went to congratulate Ron and Estel who were now both talking about how they did on their tryouts.

"Hey congratulations," he said as he reached his two friends.

"Thanks, I can't believe I made the team," said Estel tiredly.

"I can, you were brilliant out there. Good choices Harry, this year we're going to be unbeatable. Boy I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when we win the Quidditch cup." Ron was jumping up and down as if they had already won the Quidditch Cup.

"Well if you're the Keeper then I'm sure Slytherin will have no problem beating you Gryffindors," drawled a voice behind them.

"Oh go boil you head Malfoy," Estel stated. Draco Malfoy hadn't said a word to Estel sense he had arrived at Hogwarts but knew that he didn't like the boy. Ron and Harry had told him all about Malfoy and what he has done to them in the past.

"Excuse me do I even know you," he drawled out.

"No you don't. Allow me to introduce my self I am Estel Tarion," said Estel.

"Well then Tarion let me give you some advice stay out of my way, you mudblood," he said.

"That's going to far Malfoy," Ron said in a low voice.

"Why don't you and your mudblood girlfriend take Potter and the newest Gryffindor mudblood go and" he was cut off.

"I hope you know that I have no clue what a mudblood is and if I don't know what it is it can't be much or an insult to me, so see ya," Estel then turned and walked away Hermione pulling Ron and Harry away from Malfoy.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up Estel looked at them and said "so what is a mudblood anyway?"

Hermione answered "It's a foul name for someone who is muggle born."

"Oh I guess I would be one then wouldn't I. Oh well," said Estel.

"Mate he just insulted you and Hermione. We should have cursed him Harry," said Ron angrily.

"Why Ron what's the point? I've gotten in lots of fights for someone calling me names, and I always got in trouble for it. I've learned to just tune it out," Estel said.

"How often did you get in fights Estel," asked Ron.

"Oh I think about once a week when I was younger," he replied

"Why did you get into so many fights," Hermione wondered.

"Well while growing up I was the only human within probably a hundred mile radius. Most of the elves are predigest against humans as humans are against elves. Well anyway my race was considered that under an elf and most elves didn't like it that my father took me in and raised me as his own. The elves taught their children to hate humans. To hate me," he finished quietly.

"Oh Estel I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't be, after a while Ada would catch the elflings constantly teasing me on one thing or another," He said

"What did they make fun of you about, and what do you mean elves," asked Ron confused thinking of the house elves that were so nice and helpful.

"Oh that's right you don't know about elves. I forgot Harry was the only one there that night. Well you see on my world there are three major races, elves, humans, and dwarfs. Humans and elves can get along and will sometimes try, elves and dwarfs won't even try to get along because the are too different, and dwarfs and humans can get along as long as they don't insult each other too much," he explained.

"Yes but how are elves and dwarfs that different from each other I man their both short aren't they," asked Ron.

"Ron," Hermione scolded while Harry and Estel burst into laughter. About what the other two could only guess.

"Ron, my brothers and Legolas are elves. In my world elves are considered to be the fairest and wisest of all creatures," Estel explained still laughing at the mental image that he had only a few weeks of his brothers and friend. "Dwarfs are short, dirty, ugly, and just plain rude, according to my brothers and Legolas anyway. I've never met a dwarf so I couldn't tell you what they are really like."

"So your brothers are elves," asked Ron.

"Yes and so is Legolas," he responded. "Oh and Ron I suggest that you don't tell them that they can't bet that different from dwarf otherwise you will have three very angry elves after your blood. I should know, I've done it any number of times just to get under their skin."

"Oh so what did the elves make fun of you for when you were little, I mean we're not that different from them," Ron said once again confused.

"You are wrong again Mellon nin," said Estel slipping into his native language. When his friends gave him an odd look he realized he had his slip and explained "It means my friend in elfish," he explained. "Elves and humans are vastly different. The major difference is elves are immortal. Others are elves are faster, lighter, thinner, and better than humans in general. Oh and they can't get sick, and they try to sympathize with you when you get sick which is really annoying."

"Elves are immortal," a shocked Hermione asked.

"Yes but they can die by, blade, fire, poison, and stuff like that," he said

"Oh, is your entire family made up of elves your father, mother and all," asked Hermione.

"Well I can't remember my birth parents and I only have an adoptive father and brothers. My grandparents are in fact the twins grandparents, not mine, but they did adopt me as another grandson the moment they learned my father had adopted me," said Estel. When his grandparents had found out about Estel and that he had been kept from them for several years they had been mad, or so they twins say Estel was only four or five at the time and couldn't remember. "Enough of this talk about my world I'm starving let's go eat."

"Here, here," said Ron and Harry together.

They all ate and went up to the Gryffindor common room and decided that they would get started on the large pile of homework that they had to do. Around midnight after the common room had emptied of everyone but them Hermione said that she had to go get something and came back carrying a box.

"Oh no," said Ron as he nudged Harry "she's bringing out spew again."

"It is not spew Ronald, it is S.P.E.W. honestly can't you get it right," she huffed.

"What's spew," Estel asked Harry.

"It's not spew Ron is just being stupid. It's S.P.E.W. it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she stated.

"Do I even want to know what that means," he asked Ron.

"No," both Ron and Harry said.

"Hermione before you force poor Estel into spew like you did us let him first meet a house elf and let him decide whether or not he wants to join spew," said Harry.

"Good thinking mate I'm starved," said Ron.

"Your always hungry and your all stupid I'm going to bed," she said as she went up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"Good thing she went to bed. I don't think the invisibility cloak could hide all four of us. I'll go get it and the map," said Harry as he left.

"What are you two doing," Estel asked.

"We're going to the kitchen so that you can meet a house elf and so we can get a snack," Ron said happily.

Harry came back and soon all three were outside wondering the halls of Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak. "This is wicked," whispered Estel, he had quickly picking up on the mannerisms thanks to Harry and Ron.

"That's what we all thought when we first explored with the cloak on. It's like all of Hogwarts is opened up and nobody can stop us," Ron whispered back.

They reached the kitchens and Harry whisked off the cloak. Instantly they were surrounded by some of the funniest creatures Estel had ever seen. They were small had lager eyes and ears. That was the first thing Estel noticed about them.

"These are house elves Estel," said Harry.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby," came a shrill voice behind them.

"Yeah and I came to introduce you to a new friend of mine, this is Estel um… what did you say your last name was," Harry asked.

"That's not really my last name I just made it up because McGoanagall said that the teachers can't keep calling me by my first name because the Ministry would get suspicious. So I said the first thing that came to my mind. It's Tarion," he laughed as he said it because it sounded ridicules to him.

"Why did you make one up why not just give them your real name," asked Ron.

"You see in the elfish costumes of my world you are know by your father or by great and important things you have done," he explained. (A/n: not sure if that is true)

"Oh, so if it's not you name what does it mean," asked Harry.

"It means Sunday," he explained.

"You gave them a day of the week as your name? That's funny," said Ron.

"Yes well anyway Estel this is Dobby. Dobby we should get going soon so do you think you could hook us up with a few snakes and we'll be on our way," Harry said.

"Of course master Harry Potter sir. Snacks are here," Dobby said while bowing.

A large tray carried by two house elves came and Ron, Harry, and Estel took all they could and stuffed them into their pockets. Just then the house elves started jabbing Dobby and he looked nervously up at Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, would you please be kind enough to tell Harry Potter's other friend not to leave cloths lying around to try and trick the elves into picking them up." Dobby looked extremely nervous about being so forward but instantly calmed once Harry responded.

"Of course I would be happy to tell Hermione to stop trying to trick you and your friends into freedom."

"Oh thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir we all thanks you"

"No problem Dobby," said Harry as they left the kitchen.

When they got back up to the common room Estel couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst into laughter. The other two soon joined him. "I can't wait to see my brothers' faces when they find out about the house elves. Oh this is just too sweet," he said laughing.

"Oh you have to make sure we're their mate. It'll be great fun," said Ron.

"Well my gentlemen it seems as if we have phase one of operation PRANK complete," said Harry smiling.

"It would seems so," said Estel thinking about how his brothers were going to respond. "That means that we are going to have to take Legolas separately to introduce him to Dobby."

"That won't be too hard. The only thing I'm worried about is how Legolas will react," said Harry.

"Blimey look at the time, we should probably get to bed soon especially if we want to stick to the schedule" said Ron. "What time are we meeting Legolas to plan"

"One o'clock down bye the lake," stated Estel.

With that they all climbed up the stairs looking forward to the next day.

**Well that's the end of chapter nine. The longest chapter yet. Nine pages I can't believe that its nine pages. Gosh I wrote three chapters in one day. I have to get a life other than band and fast. Oh by the way for those of you who were wondering I play the French horn in the band. YUCK !**

**Well HAPPY HOLIDAYS and such. I'll try to get another chapter maybe even two out tomorrow or the next day but just incase I don't I hope you all have a wonderful time. **


	10. The War begins

**Because i havn't done one in a while...Disclaimer: i dont own anything wish i did but i dont**

**Chapter 10: The War Begins**

It was almostone o'clock and Harry, Ron, and Estel just got off Quidditch practice, their first game was the next week, so they were making and had eaten a hurried lunch and were now on their way to meet Legolas by the lake.

They quickly spotted him and made their way towards him. They had asked Hermione if she would like to help but she seemed horrified at the thought of playing pranks on the teachers, even if they would be helped by one.

"So mate do you think he'll have any ideas about what to do," asked Ron as they drew closer to the elf.

"He'll have lots of ideas, Legolas has been looking forward to having his revenge for a while now. Nobody and I mean nobody touches anything of his and gets away with it," said Estel shuddering as he remembered a time when he had put Legolas' bow in a tree. The elf had died all his cloths outrageous colors and put itching powder in his bed in retaliation.

"Estel it's about time you were here," said Legolas as his human friend came closer. "I have a wonderful idea about how to get your brothers back."

"Oh," said the human raising his eyebrows, "and what is this wonderful idea?"

Legolas told them about his idea, everyone thought it was brilliant but Estel, "Legolas I'm disappointed, is that all you could think of," he asked shaking his head. "I thought that all the time you spent in Rivendell would have influenced you a little more."

"It sounds like you have a better idea my friend," replied Legolas.

"Indeed I do Mellon nin," he replied using a friendly business tone.

"Please, do tell," Legolas said in the same tone.

"Well you see we'll use your idea only we will do it like this," he explained his ideas with detail. When he got to the part about sending his brothers to see the house elves Legolas gave him a weird look. Harry, Ron, and Estel then took Legolas and introduced him to Dobby.

When they got out of the kitchen Legolas looked at the three humans in amazement and all he could say is, "your evil you know that? All three of you are just plain evil."

"Yes I know, I just wish that I could have a picture so that the memory could last forever of seeing my brothers like that, not to mention your face when you saw the house elves," said Estel with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well it's too late for you to take a picture of Legolas' reaction but I can ask Colin if we can barrow his camera," said Harry.

"Colin's what," asked Estel and Legolas at the same time.

"You mean you don't have cameras in your world," asked Ron surprised.

"Nope, never heard of it," said Estel looking interested to see what this camera was.

"Well you see a camera is a nifty little thing that lets you take a picture, it's is sorta like an instant drawing," said Harry with a smile on his face.

Estel stopped put a hand on Harry's shoulder, looked him in the eye and said, "Harry, you have no clue how happy you just made me," he then reached up and wiped a pretend tear from his eye.

"Yeah and sense wizard pictures move you will be able to watch the interesting faces I'm sure your brothers will make happen over again, and again," said Ron in a dreamy tone

"You will never realize how happy you just made my entire family, not to mention any elf that have been victim to the twins pranks," said Legolas to Harry and Ron.

"Oh it's our pleasure dear friends," said Harry with a smile and a small bow. "Okay down to business Ron and I will go up to the Gryffindor common room and ask Colin if we can barrow his camera while Legolas and Estel go set up for the first two stages of the prank. After your done Estel I say that you meet us out on the Quidditch pitch and we'll get in some more practice before the game next week,"

"Sounds great," said Estel as he and Legolas quickly made their way to set up.

They put the final touches for the second stage Estel decided that he would go and practice with Harry and Ron. "I'll see you at midnight in the kitchen," said Estel very much looking forward to midnight.

Ron, Harry, and Estel spent the rest of the day flying until dinner, then went upstairs and finished their homework for the weekend. They were discussing some Quidditch plays when the clock stroke twelve and the quietly made their way towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Legolas was putting the first stage of their prank into play. He quietly tiptoed into the twins room, they had decided to share a room like they did at home, and pored a bucket of sand on the poor unsuspecting twins.

"What they heck are you doing Legolas," shouted Elladan as Legolas ran and dumped a bucket of sand onto Elrohir.

"Putting a new twist on an old prank," said Legolas slyly. He then left the room looking pleased with himself.

The twins being covered in sand were forced to get up and go take baths. They had two showers in their tower so they didn't have to wait to take one, what they didn't realize was what was in their shampoo bottles.

Elrohir who had taken a taken a quick bath so that he could go back to sleep looked up shocked when he heard Legolas laughing.

"What are you laughing at Legolas," he asked looking at his friend as if he had gone insane. "Your little prank wasn't that funny."

"I'll admit that my prank wasn't that funny but it seems as if Estel played a prank of his own," he said between his laughs.

"What are you talking about…" he trailed of as his twin came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dan, what happened to your hair," he asked laughing himself.

"What did I do what did you do to your hair," his twin stopped laughing and both ran for a mirror and both let out a blood curdling scream when they saw what state their hair was in. Legolas just kept laughing.

Elrohir continued to stare at his once raven hair, which was now hot pink and then his brother's hair, which was now neon green.

Both twins looked at each other and one name came to their heads "Estel," they both said.

"You can't go after your brother now. He is in bed asleep," said Legolas.

"Perfect it will be easier to murder him if he's asleep," said Elladan.

"Now just calm down. He tried the same thing on me a few days ago. Now before you go and kill your brother I suggest you get your hair back to its original color. It turns out that the dye will come out with lemon juice," said Legolas reciting what exactly what Estel told him to say.

"With what," asked Elrohir.

"Lemon juice you can find it in the kitchen," said Legolas coolly. "You just go down the wooden steps that are in the entrance hall. You then go down the passage until you come to a picture of a fruit bowl and you tickle the pear."

"We tickle the what," said Elladan.

"You'll see when you get down there. And as for the lemon juice I suggest you get a lot of it because you are going to need it," said Legolas hiding the smile that was threatening to spread onto his face very well.

It had only taken Legolas a few minutes to convince the twins to go down and get the lemon juice. He quickly took several shortcuts that Estel had shown him earlier to the kitchen and arrived to see Estel, Ron, and Harry sitting around eating.

"I suggest you all hide, they'll be here in a few minutes," said Legolas grinning.

"So it worked," asked Estel looking forward to seeing his brothers.

"It worked very well. I doubt that you will soon forget what your brothers look like," said Legolas his grin growing by the second.

"Ok Dobby, there are two people coming down here right now. When they arrive I want you to make sure that they know that you are house elves," said Harry.

As they all found a hiding place the kitchen opened up and you could hear two elves talking.

"All I am saying Dan is that it is very suspicious that Legolas was so willing to help us," they could all hear Elrohir.

"I know Ro but…what have we here," said Elladan as he spotted they house elves.

Dobby walked up and bowed very low, "Dobby at your service masters what can we house elves can do for you?"

When Dobby spoke those words several things happened at once. The twins' faces dropped in pure horror, Estel, Ron, and Legolas jumped out of their hiding places to see the twins' reaction, and Harry stood up camera up to his eye and said two words, "say cheese."

The twins looked around and their eyes stayed on Legolas and Estel. Legolas was holding his ribs, they were beginning to hurt after all the laughing, and Estel and Ron were leaning on each other to keep upright.

Harry was happily clicking away with the camera taking as many pictures as possible know that it would be excellent black mail material for his two teachers.

The twins both walked over to Estel, who had finally stopped laughing. Elladan grabbed him by the color of his shirts pulled him up to his face. "You think this is funny little brother? Just you wait, you will pay for this," said Elladan with his most threatening voice which sent Estel into another fit of laughter as his brother didn't seem very intimidating with neon green hair.

Elladan let go of Estel and both twins stalked towards the door. They stopped before going out and said, "you will all pay for this." They glared and Harry, who was still taking pictures wondering what he was doing, and left without another word.

They had all finally stopped laughing when they decided it was time to turn in for the night.

"That was priceless," said Ron. "You all really do take this as serious business," he asked turning to Estel and Legolas.

"Oh yes, we do in fact take it as very serious business," said Estel.

"You are all lucky, you don't have to share a room with them," said Legolas who had just thought that at any moment the twins would be able to do anything.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them yet," said Estel with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do Mellon nin," asked Legolas trying to think of anything else Estel would do after that.

"Oh I just put some slow reacting itching powder that I got from Ron into all their cloths. I think that they will have quite an interesting day tomorrow considering it's magic itching powder and takes twenty-four hours to wear off," said Estel very pleased with himself.

"And I did the same thing to my brothers. I thought that sense we are making the first move in the prank war that it shouldn't be to horrible," said Ron looking just as pleased with himself as Estel.

"I have said it once and I will say it again. You are all very evil. Good night," said Legolas making his way toward the tower he shared with the twins as the three Gryffindors went into their dorm to get some sleep.

Tbc

**Well I hope that Ya'll enjoyed chapter 10. Next Chapter will have the first Quidditch match and more!**

**Please Review**


	11. Quidditch match and Discussions

**Chapter 11: Quidditch match and Discussions between friends.**

The next week passed too slowly for Harry, Ron, and Estel. They were excited about the upcoming Quidditch match and having to go to classes was not helping any. It also didn't help that they now had five professors out to prank them.

Legolas had gotten ahead of Estel's plans to get him back for calling him a girl and had helped the twins prank Estel and his friends. When Estel accused him of being a traitor Legolas had just said, "you don't have to live them." Them was, of course, Elladan and Elrohir who still had pink and green hair.

His brothers and the Weasley twins had gotten them back by slipping some of the love potions the redheaded twins had made. The potions had made Ron and Estel fall in love with Hermione and Harry with Ginny. The five professors found it extremely funny when Harry had stood up after drinking the potion and declared his love for the youngest Weasley, and when Estel and Ron at the same time claimed that they both loved Hermione and started a fistfight during breakfast.

When they were given the antidote to the love potion by two extremely embarrassed girls they had immediately had started to make plans for revenge. The girls had insisted to help them out now that they had been dragged into the war.

The next day during Muggle defense they were outside and much to the surprise of the twins and Legolas Harry's nose had suddenly started to bleed. Then not ten minutes later Estel had fainted, much to the twins' horror, they were about to rush their brother to the hospital wing when Ron ran over to his fallen friend and slipped a hand over his mouth. Estel shakily got up to see the worried faces of his brothers hovering above Ron's own smirking face.

The twins sent Estel to the hospital wing and all of a sudden Ron started throwing up so they sent him there as well. Five minutes later they found it hard to control a now sobbing Hermione. She had burst into tears soon after Estel and Ron left saying that she was worried about her friends. The twins and Legolas predictably took pity on her and said that she could go and make sure that they were all right.

When she entered the school Harry, Ron, and Estel were waiting for her. Estel was amazed about how well the Skiving Snackboxes the Weasley twins developed last year worked. Ron and Hermione were surprised about how well their other friends' plan had worked to get them out of class. It was Estel's idea to just skip Muggle defense considering Fred and George had to attend classes at that time so that they could officially graduate from Hogwarts and strike during that time. Hermione had protested loudly saying that she didn't want to get into trouble and suggested that they do it during one of their off periods.

Ron and Estel said that they would be expecting it then. Harry then came up to use the Skiving Snackboxes. He figured that if they got sick during class and sent to the hospital wing they couldn't get in trouble. That also meant that Ginny could join them if she too used one of the twins' inventions.

They waited five minutes for Ginny and all five students were now on their way to the Muggle Defense class with another one of Fred and George's inventions in hand, a portable swamp, much like the one that Fred and George had used right before their farewell flight last year. The only difference was that this one was even harder to get rid of.

By the time they left the classroom turned swamp they made their way to Fred and George's classroom. On the way to the room Hermione taught them an uncommonly known spell that levitated an object for twenty-four hours, and there was no counter spell. When they left all of the desks and other objects in the classroom were floating near the ceiling.

The bell for the end of that day's classes sounded, Estel realized that his brothers and Legolas would go strait to the hospital wing to check on him. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Estel quickly bid Ginny goodbye and promised to meet up with her at the Halloween feast that night. Estel had no clue what Halloween was, and the others just told him it was no big deal.

They made it to the Hospital wing and started to walking away as if Madam Pomfrey had just released them and started to go up to the Gryffindor tower. When the rounded the corner, just as Estel had predicted, there were three very worried looking elves heading their way.

After Estel had assured them that he was alright the four Gryffindors returned to the tower to put of the books that they were still carrying and made their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Estel thought it was one of the coolest things that he had ever seen when he walked in to see that tables lined with sweets, the carved pumpkins around the room, and the bats flying around the ceiling. His friends were too used to the feast to think that there was anything too amazing.

That night after the feast Harry, Ron, and Estel and the rest of the Quidditch team went to bed early, all feeling excited and slightly nervous at the thought of facing the Slytherins.

The next day, Estel, who had never actually never seen a real Quidditch game played before, was nervous about his first game. Harry had told him about all of his Quidditch matches, even the one where he fell off his broom, to help calm his nerves, the stories helped a little but not much, especially when Estel thought about all the times Harry had been hurt during his past matches.

It also didn't help when his brothers and Legolas spotted him in the hall on his way down to breakfast and asked what all the excitement was about and what Quidditch was. He tried to explain the game to him but five seconds after he started Professor McGoanagall came and ushered him away trying to hide her own nervousness about the game.

'Oh well,' thought Estel. 'Looks like my brothers and Legolas are going to get a shock when they see what Quidditch is. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that brooms can_ fly_." He started to feel a little better at the thought of how the three elves would react.

When they entered the Great Hall Professor McGoanagall pushed him towards the Gryffindor table and urged him to eat a good breakfast as before going up to the staff table.

"Hey mate how you feelin'," asked Ron looking a bit pale. He couldn't help but remember last year's Quidditch season and his less than spectacular performances. Harry was walking around the table encouraging others to eat until he decided to sit and eat himself.

Harry noticed how nervous Ron and Estel were so he tried to comfort them. "You'll both be fine. Just remember to dive the right way this time Ron."

"Thanks Harry I would have figured that out on my own," came the sarcastic reply.

All too soon for Estel Hermione had wished them all luck and Estel, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all made there way to the Quidditch pitch together. Before Estel knew it he was standing out on the field with hundreds of people watching him, and broom in hand. He looked around and spotted his brothers and friend in the stands with a teacher. They all were smiling. He could make out Legolas mouthing "watch out for the Bludger." He guessed that someone, probably Fred and George, had clued them in of what Quidditch was and how it was played.

Harry and Malfoy, who was the Slytherin captain, stepped up and shook hands. To Estel it seemed as if they were trying to break each other's hands. They all mounted their brooms and the whistle blew.

Both teams shot into the air, Ron, Harry, and Estel faster than anyone else due to their soupier brooms. Estel got the Quaffle first and found himself speeding towards the Slytherin goal post when something very large came and knocked into him. He soon realized it was one of the Slytherin chasers. He dropped the Quaffle and the Slytherin that had just nearly knocked him off his broom was now racing towards the Gryffindor goal post.

Estel speeded after him and Ginny was right behind him, Katie right behind her. The Gryffindor chasers surrounded the Slytherin and stole the Quaffle back. They passed it back and forth through the three of them to avoid a situation like last time. Estel was faintly aware of the Bludger that whisked by his head and the commentary that was going on for those in the stands as he took aim and threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop.

There was a loud cheer around as he started back towards the Gryffindor side. He could hear Ron's shout of victory above the crowed and smiled. Harry was by his side in a flash, "Nice one Estel," he said with a smile. Just then a Bludger almost broke Harry's arm so he decided to get on with the search for the snitch.

Meanwhile, the Slytherins had quickly made there way towards the Gryffindor Goal. There was a loud groan from the Slytherins and a cheer from the rest of the school as Ron blocked the Quaffle.

The game continued on for five hours, a Hogwarts record, and the score was 210-140 to Gryffindor. It was one of the most violent games played and Harry was desperately searching for the Snitch so that he would finally be able to end the game. He did a quick scan of the stadium noticing that a Bludger had hit Estel in the leg, he heard his friend cry out in pain, but couldn't tell if he broke or not, he needed to end the game. Ron was hit with a Bludger in the nose earlier and even now the blood was still flowing. Ginny had been hit by one of the Beaters bats, they had gotten a penalty shot for that, but Katie was relatively okay for right now, but he and his team were getting more tired by the second.

Then he caught a hint of gold faintly shining above the ground right in the middle of the field. He dove for it. He could sense more than see Malfoy following him and he could hear a Bludger being hit with a bat. He was getting closer. His fingers wrapped around the small ball, he quickly pulled out of his dive holding up his hand. The crowed erupted in cheers. The game was finally over. He smiled then WHAM his shoulder was now a source of nearly unbearable pain for Harry. It seems as if one of the Slytherin beaters thought it would be a good idea to send a Bludger towards him after the game was over.

He decided not to pay the pain any attention right then when his team landed around him cheering. Ron's nose was still bleeding and he was holding up Estel, it seemed as if that Bludger had broken Estel's leg. He looked around at all the Gryffindor players all had bumps and bruises but his, Ron's, and Estel's injuries were the worst. He looked around at the Slytherin team to see Malfoy yelling at them and stomp off. Estel and Ron had also seen Malfoy's fit and figured that the injuries were worth it just to see Malfoy act like a spoiled four-year-old.

Just then the students from the stands found their way onto the field and the Gryffindors surrounded their team cheering. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were pushing through the students trying to get to Estel. They had noticed that he was hit with the Bludger and were worried about Estel and his new friends.

They reached Harry, Ron, and Estel as Madam Pomfrey came bustling onto the field. She looked at Estel and conjured up a stretcher and made him lay on it and sent him to the hospital wing. She was soon headed up to the hospital wing dragging Harry and Ron behind her muttering about dangerous sports and games. The elves silently followed behind the nurse as she made her way. When they entered the hospital wing they watched in amusement as she made Ron and Harry sit on bed next to Estel. They looked at Estel shaking their head.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you little brother," said Elrohir with a small smile on his face. None of the humans in the room noticed the elves were there before he spoke and the elves watched in amusement as they all, but Estel who had gotten used to elves popping out of nowhere, jumped.

"Well I just have to keep your life more interesting," came the retort.

"I wish you wouldn't," Elladan stated dryly.

"Why not," asked Estel cocking his head to the side.

"Because you are making us all old and giving us gray hair," said Legolas.

"But elves don't grow old," stated Estel.

"Which tells you how much we worry about you doing stupid things," said Elrohir quietly.

While this was going on Ron stared and realized that this was the first time that he had seen the elves interact with Estel. He had only seen what they were like when they first dropped into the Great Hall during dinner, classes, and when they played pranks on each other. He could clearly see that the elves were worried for his friend.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came and waved her wand over Estel's leg stretched it a little and said "Your free to go"

Estel looked shocked for a few seconds before he recovered then stated, "Wow that was the shortest amount of time I've had a broken leg. Do you think it would be possible for Ada to learn how to do that," he asked turning towards his brothers.

"What and have it so that there was no consequences when you go out and do something stupid. I think that even if he could do that he wouldn't on you. You would just go out and break your bones for fun," said Elladan with a smile.

"I would not. I don't do that many stupid things," Estel whined.

"What about the incident at the ravine two years ago," asked Elrohir.

"That was an accident I didn't have any control over that situation," Estel stated.

"You tried to jump across it," said Elladan.

"So did you," said Estel.

"Yes but we're elves, we can do things like that. It's not smart for humans to try such things," explained Elladan using a voice that he would use to explain something to a three-year-old human.

"Of course," Estel sated gloomily. Elrohir looked at Elladan and he winced when he realized what he had said. He knew that Estel was sensitive about being the only human in Rivendell and that he was constantly trying to prove himself to be just as good as any elf. Just then Madam Pomfrey had finished fixing up Ron and Harry. The three Gryffindors left the hospital wing talking and went to the Gryffindor tower.

On their way to the Gryffindor tower they ran into an extremely unhappy Malfoy. "You got lucky today Potter. You and your little friends won't be that lucky next time," he said. He turned to Estel "you know I would have kept a low profile while I was here if I were you," he said coldly.

"Well your not me so I guess it doesn't really matter," he said wondering what Malfoy was going on about. Malfoy just smirked and walked away without another word.

"I wonder what he was on about," said Ron slightly annoyed.

"Who cares," asked Harry "Well Estel are looking forward to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun," he said quietly.

"It's brilliant we'll have to take you to Honeydukes and Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack," said Ron excitedly.

"Hmmm…" Estel responded.

"Anything wrong Estel," Harry asked worriedly.

"No nothing," said Estel forcing a smile.

"Are you sure nothings wrong," he asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure," he reassured. Just then they reached the Gryffindor tower. They spent the next four hours doing their homework for the weekend, then went to dinner. After dinner Estel announced that he was tired and wanted to go to bed early. Ron, Harry, and Hermione traded looks as he left sure that something was wrong with their friend.

A few minutes after Estel left Harry decided to go look to see if Estel was ok. When he walked into their dorm room he found Estel sitting cross-legged on his bed staring off into space. "Hey mate are you ok," Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Well I thought that you would be more energetic today after winning your first Quidditch game and getting to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I am its just that, well this might sound childish, I just realized how much I miss my father," he said lowering his head feeling ashamed that he was supposed to be an adult and yet he wanted his father. "He would always be there for me and tell me that I am just as good as any elf," he stated softly. Harry realized that what Elladan had said effected Estel.

"You haven't talked about your father that much," Harry said.

"Well my father is and elf-lord. Which means that he is sorta royalty," Estel stated not sure how to describe his father to his friend.

"So that means that you're a prince," said Harry shocked.

"Well I guess I'm sorta a prince but not because of who my adoptive father is but who my birth father is," he said.

"Who was your birth father," asked Harry. After their talk about Estel's world after Quidditch tryouts they hadn't been able to get much more about his world or family out of Estel. They did get to hear about one of his and Legolas' adventures after they told him about all their adventures during the last five years at Hogwarts.

"Umm…" Estel hesitated about telling his friend but he figured that he needed to talk to someone other than his brothers or Legolas and his father wasn't there. "Well you see he was the heir of Isildur." He stated.

"Oh well that's cool," said Harry having no clue what that meant.

Seeing his friends confused look he decided to explain. "The Heir of Isildur is the heir to the throne of Gondor. There hasn't been a king for many years and when my father died when I was two he passed the title onto me. There is a prophecy that I will be the one to take up the throne of Gondor and defeat the Sauron." Estel just realized that he had told Estel something only his family and closes friends knew and felt like hitting himself for it. But he felt that he could trust Harry. He turned to his friend with wide eyes. "You can't tell anyone anything about this. I shouldn't have told you any of this."

"Why not," asked Harry.

"Because I figured if I could come here that anyone from my world might be able to show up from my world and found out about this my life could be put into terrible danger," he said. He remembered his father telling him that he shouldn't tell anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No worries mate. I won't tell anyone about it, not even Ron and Hermione," he said.

"I'd appreciate that," said Estel.

"I know what you mean not wanting anyone to know," Harry stated remembering the prophecy that was made about him and Voldemort. He needed to tell someone about it. He was still nervous about the whole thing and decided if anyone knew what it was like Estel would. "There's a prophecy about me too," He said quietly. "You remember how we told you last year when we went to the Department of Mysteries and the prophecy?"

"The one that got smashed," he asked.

"Yeah. Well Dumbledore was their when it was made and had the memory of the prophecy. It states that I have the power to defeat Voldemort and the night he killed my parents he marked me as his equal and now neither of us can survive while the other is alive."

"That's not good," said Estel now feeling slightly guilty about complaining about how much he missed his father when Harry never had one.

"Yeah I have to be a murder or be murdered," said Harry gloomily. He perked up a moment later feeling better that he had finally told someone about it. "I feel a lot better now that someone knows. It's something I haven't even told Hermione or Ron."

"Then why tell me you've known them for a lot longer than you have known me," Estel asked.

"Well I guess it's because I just feel like I can trust you and you would understand more about it than they would," he said.

"Well, as long as I am in this world I'll help you in any way possible," said Estel with a smile.

"You don't have to I mean I have to do it," said Harry.

"Nonsense you can't do something like that on your own. I mean from what I hear he has a lot of supporters, so I can help take care of them and help you come up with techniques to use against the Voldemort guy," Estel said.

Harry thought about it and he felt even better that Estel wanted to help him. "Are you sure you want to?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't," said Estel.

"Ok sounds good. So I've told you _all_ about my little adventures at Hogwarts, something I have never done for anyone before tonight, so why don't you tell me more about your adoptive father and your world? It seems like a cool place," Harry said changing the subject back to what they were originally talking about.

Estel smiled and started to tell him about his father and some of the pranks had played on his brothers and vice-versa. Harry told Estel about his time before Hogwarts and Estel told Harry about the dangerous and stupid things he would do. He even admitted that they were stupid.

After a few hours of talking they were both tired and decided to go to bed. As Harry made his way to his bed as Ron walked in with a dazed look on his face.

"What's up with you," Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," he said dreamily.

"Whatever."

**TBC **

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't think it would be this long and I wanted to put more into it but not everybody likes long chapters. Next chapter is the Hogsmeade trip. **

**Oh and I would like some more reviews PLEASE! You know you all want to review so just go ahead and click the little button and give me some advice, ask questions, or just tell me how much you did/didn't like it. PLEASE**


	12. Attack

The next morning Estel and Harry woke up to find that Ron had already left. "I guess there's a first time for everything," said Harry.

Estel laughed as he and Harry made there way downstairs. When the reached the common room they found Ron and Hermione sitting together talking quietly. "Hey guys what's up," Estel asked. Both Ron and Hermione jumped and Ron fell off the couch.

"You scared us," said Hermione glaring at Estel who was now laughing at Ron.

"Sorry Hermione. Let's go eat so we can go," said Harry trying not to laugh as well.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I were thinking that you can show Estel around for the morning and then we can all meet up together after lunch to go to the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said.

"Why," asked Harry and Estel at the same time.

Ron and Hermione's faces both went red "Well you see."

"I asked Hermione to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, just me," said Ron lowering his head feeling guilty that he wanted to leave his friends out.

"So you two are going out," asked Estel raising and eyebrow, a habit he picked up from his father.

"Yeah," said Ron sheepishly.

"Looks like we win Estel," said Harry with a look of triumph.

"Yeah, so why don't we go find Fred and George and get the money they owe us," said Estel.

"You two placed bets on when we would start dating," demanded Hermione outraged.

"Oh come on it's a bit obvious you both like each other. I haven't been here for that long and even I could tell," Estel said.

"Well you didn't have to place bets on it," said Hermione.

"Why not? Everyone else is," said Harry.

"How much did you guys win," asked Ron.

"None of your business," Estel yelled back as he and Harry made their way towards the twins' office.

"Looks like I'll have to show you around with those two, oh well. 'Bout time they started dating. They we driving me nuts with all their fighting," said Harry.

"You mean they fight like they have been all the time and it's just not a recent thing," asked Estel.

"Yeah," Harry responded as they reached Fred and George's office. Harry knocked on they door. A few seconds later the door opened not only Weasley twins but also Estel's brothers and Legolas all wearing smiles that made Harry and Estel nervous.

"Yes," said George

"Can we help you," Fred finished.

"You owe us twenty Galleons," Harry said simply.

"What for," asked George.

"Ron and Hermione are going out today," said Estel.

"See I told you we should have said it would be sooner," Fred whispered to George.

"Yes well here is your money, don't spend it all at one place," said George.

"Unless its at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes then feel free to spend as much as you can," added Fred.

"Goodbye," said both as they closed the door.

"Well see ya around then," said Harry to the close door.

When they made to leave the door opened again and the three elves came out all looking a little nervous. "Estel are you alright," asked Elrohir.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," he asked.

"Well yesterday in the Hospital Wing you seemed a little out of it," said Elladan, worry clearly shown on his face.

"Oh that. Yeah I'm fine. I need to go eat now so I'm not late for the trip. I'll talk to you later okay," said Estel as he turned to walk to the Great Hall.

"Estel," he turned to look at his brothers. "How about we go to Hogsmeade together we hadn't had much time to spend together and I'm sure that with Fred, George and Harry there it'll be fun," said Elladan still feeling guilty for making Estel feel bad yesterday.

Both Harry and Estel had raised eyebrows at this commit. "What don't you trust us," asked Fred's voice from behind the elves.

"About as far as I could throw you," Harry responded.

"Oh come now Harry I thought that you would at least be able to trust us a little," said George.

"Not when we are in the middle of a war," said Harry.

"Oh that. I say we call a trucejust for today," said Fred a little to cheerfully. Holding out his hand for Harry to shake. "Come on mate it'll be fun, and if it's not we'll go find Ron and Hermione and throw stuff at them while they try to make out."

"Sounds good mate," said Harry shaking Fred's hand. "So how about we meet at Zonko's at nine."

"See you in an hour. Bye-bye kiddies," said George as the Weasley's and elves all turned to leave.

Harry and Estel hurried down to eat breakfast and then made their way towards Hogsmeade. They met up with the Weasley twins and Estel's brothers they spent the morning going to every shop that seemed the least bit interesting. By the time noon came they all had a lot of shopping bags and almost all the money the elves had made teaching was spent buying stuff for themselves and Estel who had no money except what he just won from the twins.

At noon they walked into Three Broomsticks where Harry and Estel were going to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch. It didn't take them long to locate their friends off in a corner. "Hey," Harry said when they all got to the table.

"Hey mate, did you guys have fun," asked Ron.

"Yeah we went to a lot of the stores and now that's left is the Shrieking Shack and maybe another trip to Honeydukes," said Harry happily. "So what did you guys do?"

"Oh nothing much," said Hermione blushing.

"Sure," Harry responded sarcastically.

They all ate lunch quickly wanting to go to the Shrieking Shack. "So what's so special about this shack," asked Legolas.

"It's haunted," the Weasley twins replied.

"Really," Estel asked not quite believing that it was haunted.

"No that's just what they used to want everyone to think," replied Harry.

"Whose they," asked Legolas.

"Dumbledore and a few of the teachers," Hermione answered.

"Why," asked Elladan and Elrohir.

"Because a werewolf used to go to Hogwarts and this is where he would go every month for his transformations," she answered.

"Isn't this where you first met your godfather Harry," Estel asked.

"Yup right after he dragged Ron through the passage that lead from the Whomping Willow," Harry laughed.

All of a sudden there were a series of pops and they were surrounded by people in long robes and masks. "Who are they," Estel asked noticing how tense the others had gotten.

"Death Eaters," Ron whispered.

The elves drew their weapons and the wizards drew their wands. For some reason this made the Death Eaters laugh.

"Put those away children before you poke your eye out," drawled one of the Death Eaters. Harry thought the voice sounded oddly familiar. "We are here for Potter now if you all put your wands away we will let you all live. For now." The Death Eaters seemed to be ignoring the elves.

"Like we would let you take Harry without a fight," George yelled.

"Fine then we'll do it the fun way." The Death Eater said as he shot a curse at the group.

The group from Hogwarts dodged the curse easily. Only problem was the Death Eaters had them surrounded now. Harry instantly pulled out his wand and started firing any spell that came to mind that would help.

The others quickly pulled out their wands and started firing defensive spells as the Death Eater hurled curses at them.

"**Crucio**," Estel heard one of the Death Eaters say. He knew that it was one of the unforgivable curses but couldn't remember which one it was. Then he heard Ron's scream fill the air as the curse hit him and he remembered.

Fred and George instantly started hexing the Death Eater that had attacked their brother their faces turning red with anger. Most of the spells missed their targets because they were so mad. _This isn't good,_ Estel thought. _Their aim is off and it will only hurt if they continue this way. _Just then a curse whizzed by his head. He ducked and looked around. Harry was a few feet to his left while his brothers and Legolas were getting Ron to safety so that he could recover from the after effects of the curse, and Fred and George just randomly fired curses.

A few minutes later they were not doing to well. The elves were trying to get Fred and George, who had been stupefied, to safety, Hermione was trying to protect Ron, who was weakly trying to defend himself, and Harry and Estel were now cut off from the others.

Just then Estel heard the torture curse once again. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew the curse was headed for Harry and did they only thing he could think of at the moment. He jumped between Harry and the speeding curse right before it hit.

At that moment his world exploded in pain. He couldn't hear, or see all he could do was think '_who's screaming?'_ He suddenly realized that he was the one screaming. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. More painful than the time he broke his leg. More painful than the time he broke half his ribs trying to jump across that ravine. It felt as if every bone in his body was on fire. And suddenly it stopped.

It still hurt but the majority of the pain was gone. He looked around and saw Elladan standing over the crumpled body of the Death Eater that had thrown the curse, blood on his sword. Legolas was by Estel's side his eyes wide with fear. Elrohir it seemed was finishing off the Death Eaters. Most of the Death Eaters lay on the ground blood seeping from their wounds and over half of them had arrows imbedded in their chests. He hadn't realized that Legolas had even had his bow and arrows with him. _Probably some Mirkwood thing, _he thought.

Estel noticed that the remaining humans, including Fred and George who had just been revived, were looking at the elves with a little bit of fear in their eyes. Estel tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Legolas. _How did I end up on the ground? _ He realized he probably fell when the curse had hit. Just then Legolas tensed up and his eyes glazed over.

**Tbc…**

**Sorry that it took me sooo long to update and that the chapter is shorter than usual but I had a few problems and I had a lot to do over the past few months.**

**Please review!**


	13. Healing

A/n: I am sooooooo sorry that it took me such a long time to get this out. My band teacher has been insane for the past few weeks thanks to contest. And before that my brother left to go to Mexico for two years. So it's been a busy time for me. so anyway sorry.

**Chapter 13**

Elladan looked around for any remaining Death Eaters. Not finding any, he shakily turned to check on his little brother. He had never heard Estel scream like that and never wanted to again. It scared him more than he would ever say hearing the pain that Estel was in. As he looked around he saw something that shocked and scarred him more than anything in his life. "What are you doing," he screamed.

Hearing his brother's scream turned around just in time to see Legolas bring a dagger down and stab Estel.

* * *

Estel looked up at his best friend as he drew his dagger. "Legolas what are you doing," he asked weakly. His eyes grew wide and he rolled just in time as Legolas brought down the dagger. He screamed out in pain when the dagger went through his right shoulder. He couldn't believe it his best friend just tried to kill him. He was so confused that he hadn't realized Elladan had tackled Legolas down to the ground and was now punching him in the face.

Harry looked around for any death eaters. He knew what was going on; Legolas had been put under the Imperious Curse. Elrohir who had stopped Estel's bleeding had now joined Elladan in beating Legolas to a bloody pulp. "You guys stop that," he yelled at the elves. "It's not his fault. He's under the Imperious Curse."

"He's being controlled," Estel explained after seeing the looks of confusion that his brothers were giving Harry. Realizing what Estel had said the twins were now trying to hold a struggling Legolas down. Harry was surprised that Estel hadn't passed out from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse and being stabbed. Just then Harry saw a flash of blond hair. "Stupefy," he yelled. He smiled when he noticed Legolas had stopped struggling: meaning that he had hit his target.

He carefully walked over to the now unconscious Death Eater and revived him. "I thought you were sent to Azkaban Malfoy."

"The Dark Lord released me Potter."

"To bad that you're going to go back. And this time wizards are going to be guarding you. Not dementors." With that said Harry sent red sparks into the air meaning that there was trouble. One minute later they were surrounded by teachers and Aurors.

Looking around at the bodies the Aurors were amazed at what they saw. Never had a group of only nine people, four of them being students, been able to take down a group of thirty Death Eaters. They asked all the necessary questions and the Hogwarts group used a portkey to get to the Hospital wing.

"What happened," Madam Pomfrey questioned the moment that they appeared.

"Death Eaters," Harry replied looking at his friends. Ron was slightly better; he was still shaking and was pale. Estel however looked worse. He had fallen unconscious a few minutes after the Aurors appeared. He was pale, was shaking slightly, and the bleeding from his wound had started again. Hermione, Fred, and George had a few scratches, but other than that they were fine. Elladan and Elrohir didn't looked hurt at all but he couldn't tell. They were hovering over Estel, now blocking him from view. Legolas stood closely to his friend still very confused about what had happened. He had a black, bloody nose and a few other bruises; he couldn't remember how he had gotten them or how Estel had been stabbed.

"What happened to Estel how did he get that stab wound in his shoulder," he asked the twin sons of Elrond for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were hiding something from him and he knew it. They had gone off and started talking to someone else when he tried to talk to them. They were avoiding him and he wanted to know why.

"You stabbed him," came the quiet reply from Harry.

"No I didn't, I think that I would remember if I stabbed my best friend."

"You did Legolas," Elladan's voice told him.

"NO, your lying," Legolas was getting mad. He would never do anything like that to Estel and they all knew it.

"You were under the Imperious Curse, it wasn't your fault." Elrohir spent the next half-hour trying to calm Legolas down while everyone else waited for Estel to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had ordered Ron to stay overnight and was about to make everyone else leave, but after arguing with Elladan for ten fifteen minutes she had given up and told everyone to be quiet.

It was several more hours later. Legolas had finally calmed down but looked miserable. He just couldn't believe that he would actually stab Estel spell or no spell. He saw Estel as a best friend and a brother. When he first met Estel he had vowed to protect him.

Legolas sat sulking for another hour. He was about to go for a walk needing to get out for a while when everyone heard a moan come from Estel's bed. The all watched as Estel weakly opened his eyes and stared around. "Where's Ron and Legas," he asked slurring his words. He was worried about both of them and not seeing them made him worry more.

"I'm right here Estel." Legolas moved closer to his friend so that he could be seen. "Ron is on the bed next to you asleep." Estel nodded his head that he understood. He noted that the pain was gone but he still felt extremely tired. He looked around one more time making sure everyone was ok then he quickly fell asleep. The others decided to go to sleep as well knowing that Estel would be ok. Hermione took the bed on the other side of Ron. Harry took the one next to her, Fred took the bed opposite of Harry with George next to him. Elladan and Elrohir slept in chairs next to their little brother while Legolas slept in the bed next to Estel.

* * *

The next day Muggle Defense and business management classes were canceled due to the teachers needing time to rest after what had happened the day before. By now everyone at Hogwarts had heard what had happened and wild roomers started to fly. Madam Pomfrey had ordered Ron and Estel to stay in bed till lunch after kicking everyone else out to go get rest elsewhere. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley twins left quietly, however the same could not be said for the elves.

"You can't kick us out we're teachers," yelled Elladan as he was being shoved out of the door.

"Yeah you can't take us away from our little brother," Elrohir said as he ran over to Estel before he was pushed out as well.

"Ro, go away. I think I can handle lying in a bed for the next two hours without you or Elladan here," Estel said trying to make his annoyance known.

"Ha that's what you said last time; right before you climbed out the window-"

"Yeah well Ada wanted me to stay in that stuffy old room for two weeks not two hours. There is a difference you know."

"Fine then we'll leave. See if we ever come to visit you the next time your hurt." With that Elrohir stomped out of the room. Estel rolled his eyes at his immature older brother. 'Wait till I tell everyone back home about the mighty sons of Elrond throwing temper tantrums. If I get back home.'

"Estel," Legolas' voice was soft and almost hesitant.

"Yes mellon nin?"

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday," Legolas apologies quickly then looked up at his friend.

"What are you talking about? What are you sorry about?" Estel was quite confused and had no clue what his friend was talking about.

"When I stabbed you." It took Estel a moment to realize what Legolas was talking about. He had realized right after Legolas had stabbed him what was wrong with his friend.

"Oh, that. You shouldn't be apologizing, it wasn't your fault. You were under a spell; a powerful one. You had no control over what you were doing. Please Legolas don't blame yourself it wasn't you."

Legolas instantly relaxed. Although the twins had been telling him the same thing sense Harry had told him what had happened he still couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt until he knew Estel didn't blame him.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to right more but felt bad because I hadn't posted in a while and the next time I will be able to post might not be until after Christmas (but I might be able to before then). I hate school, it makes your life way to busy. Well till next time.**


	14. Meet Mr and Mrs Weasley

**A/n: Once again I am sooooooo sorry!!!! I had a lot to do I really am sorry. I mean Christmas just came and went so fast. I didn't even get out of school until the 23rd of December and before I knew it school started again and now I'm taking AP Biology, U.S. History with a teacher who just love essays and outlines (I hate outlines, they take forever to do) and band so those to classes take up a lot of my time. Though I am trying.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley**

It was the day before Hogwarts let out for Christmas Holidays and everyone was looking forward to going home to see their families again. Harry was going to the Weasley's and Hermione was going home to visit with her family. Estel was going to spend the break in his brothers and Legolas' tower. Or at least that was the plan.

"I'm telling you mate, mum wouldn't mind if you all stayed at my place." Ron and Harry were trying to convince Estel to come and spend Christmas with them at the Burrow.

"No, you guys said that this was a time for family and I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," Ginny said walking into the common room. "I already wrote mum and asked her if she would mind if you all came along. She said that she would be more than happy to have you all. Know her she's already started getting your rooms ready."

"See we told you," Harry said slapping Estel on the back.

"It's settled then, you better go pack," Ron said happily.

"Alright, I'll just go tell my brothers and Legolas."

"No need, Fred and George are already um…"helping" them pack," Ginny said.

"Okay then I guess I'll go pack." Estel made his way up to his dorm room to pack, Ron and Harry following him.

The next morning Estel found himself in front of something he had never seen before. The Hogwarts Express.

"What is it?"

"It's a train. It how we get to and from school," Hermione explained.

"That's cool," Estel said wide-eyed.

"Don't worry mate. It's not going to eat you or anything," Ron laughed.

"I know that. It's just very big and smoking."

"Come on little brother don't tell me that your scared." That voice could only belong to, well, two people, and he knew which one it was.

"Ha ha very funny Dan. I am not afraid it's just a train."

"You only know that because Hermione told you."

"You only know what it is because Fred and George told you."

"That we did," said Fred breaking the argument. "And if we don't get on said train we are going to miss it."

"Wait don't tell me you lot are going on the train too," Ron said exasperated as they all go onto the train.

"That we are little brother. We wouldn't leave our guest with all of you _students,_" said George.

"Whatever, come on guys let's go find a compartment before they're all too full and we have to sit with these idiots." Ron started dragging his friends towards an empty compartment.

"What you don't want us to sit with you," asked Legolas with a fake look of hurt.

"Of course he doesn't, he wants to be able to snog with Hermione without you all there," said Harry smiling while Estel snickered.

"Well we don't want to sit with you anyway Ron. Harry, Estel, if it gets too well you know, you are allowed to sit with us anytime you want," said Fred.

"What is snog," Legolas asked, all three elves looked confused.

"Well you see," their voices were blocked out as Hermione closed the door to the compartment they were in.

"I don't want to hear that," she said simply.

"Oh my poor brothers and Legolas have no clue what they're in for."

The sun was almost down when the train finally came to a stop. The train ride was spent playing games and talking about Quidditch while Hermione read one of her many books.

"Well I'll see you all in about two weeks. Bye." With that Hermione walked off to join her parents who were smiling at her.

"Well come on my parents are around here somewhere." The boys all climbed off the train and met up with the Weasley twins, Ginny, who spent the ride with some of her friends, and the elves.

"Do you see mum," Ron asked, well any of his siblings.

"There she is." Ginny pointed out.

They all made their way towards the Weasley parents.

"Oh, here you all are. Did you have a good term," Mrs. Weasley asked while giving her children, including Harry, a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"It was all right," Ron said. "Oh mum this is the new friend I told you about."

"Oh it's lovely to meet you Estel. Ron told me all about you in his letters." Estel looked over at Ron, whose face was bright red, before Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug as well. Shocking him to no end.

"These are Estel brothers Elladan and Elrohir and their friend Legolas," said Fred and George.

"Nice to meet you too. The twins told me so much about you all." She then, of course, pulled the three elves into a hug.

"Your mother is a very friendly person," said Estel smiling at Ron.

"Yeah well, that's my mum."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I probably won't be able to update till June or July but I will try my hardest to make sure that I can update before then. And if any of you have any thing you want to see in my story let me know!!! I would love more ideas **


End file.
